


Rebel Baby

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: Rebel Series [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Everything now was just perfect for Frank and Gee. They were both healthy and happy, living together in their little beach house. Frank gets called in to work a deal, which has Gee following close behind, getting the two into worlds of trouble.





	1. Prologue

I smiled, wrapping my arms around Frank’s neck. 

“Happy thirty-sixth birthday, daddy,” I said. 

He smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I got you a gift,” I said. 

I held his hand, bribing him out to the garage. Thankfully I was walking again and completely healed. I was so glad to be healed perfectly and the two of us were both so happy. 

“You can't use it now but next summer we’ll be on it all day long,” I said. 

I pulled the tarp off the speedboat and he smiled. 

“Fuck, baby, this is amazing,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

He climbed inside and I followed quickly. He ran his hands over the leather seats and sat down in front of the wheel. 

“Oh, I can't wait to take this out on the water,” he said. “Thank you, babydoll.”

Frank gave me a kiss, pulling me onto his lap. 

“You're the best fucking husband in the world,” he said. 

“I still love hearing you say that,” I said. 

“My beautiful husband,” Frank said. 

I giggled and kissed his cheek. 

“What do you think about maybe going to Puerto Rico in January?” He asked. 

“Perfect,” I said 

“And then we’ll go to…France in April and Ireland in August,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, giving him a kiss. 

“Now, I think it's time for my birthday sex,” Frank said. 

I giggled as he pulled me closer. Our lips crashed together and I moaned softly. Even after all these years I still loved the feeling of his lips against mine. There was still the spark that made my heart skip a beat and I knew that he was my meant for me.


	2. Chapter 1

I wanted to surprise Frank by making him a special dinner. I've never cooked before in my life so I was just following a recipe online. I've always had chefs to cook for me, so far it seemed fun. 

“What’s a pinch?” I muttered to myself. 

I put a ‘pinch’ of salt into the pan and smiled. 

“Looks like that's all the ingredients and now I stir,” I said to Susan, who was watching me happily. 

I stirred the food when when I felt a tugging on my pants. 

“Susan, stop chewing on my pants,” I said. 

The food on the stove caught fire suddenly and I gasped but thankfully it didn't seem too bad. It is my first time cooking, after all. I grabbed a cup of water and poured it on, shrieking when that only made it bigger. 

Frank came hurrying from the bedroom when the smoke alarms went off, which scared the kittens into hiding under the bed and Susan was going crazy as he ran around barking. Frank grabbed the lid, turning off the stove as he put it on the pan to smother the flames. 

My eyes watered as he opened some windows and hid the smoke detector with a rag to get it to shut off. Finally, he just pulled the whole thing off the ceiling and sighed. 

“I-I'm sorry,” I whimpered. “I was only trying to do something special for you.”

“Thank you, babydoll,” Frank said. “It's okay if you burnt it, it was your first time cooking.”

I sniffled and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“I-I thought I was going to make you a nice dinner,” I said sadly.

“That's okay, princess, let’s order chinese and cuddle up on the couch,” he said. 

I smiled softly and nodded my head. 

“I was scared this house was going to be burned down too,” I said. 

“Well, we’re okay,” he said. “I'll build you a new house if I needed to.”

“I love you,” I said. 

I giggled and we sat on the couch and he picked up his phone to order food. I turned on the tv and turned on some cartoons. 

“Did you call Pete about the…you know…the thing?” I asked as I blushed. 

“The thing?” Frank asked in amusement and I nodded. “Yes, I called him about the thing and he agreed.”

I giggled and blushed. We were finally having that threesome with Pete. I was nervous for it but also really excited. I've never had a threesome before, I've only ever had sex with Frank. Well, Andy too but I don't remember that at all. 

“I'm kinda nervous about it,” I said. 

“Don't worry, if you need to you can still red light if necessary,” Frank said. 

“I know…it's just so new,” I said. “When is he coming down?”

“Next week,” he said. 

“That's too far away,” I complained. 

“No being pouty now,” he said. 

He kissed my cheek and I smiled softly. The doorbell rang and Frank went to go get the food. Susan jumped up onto the couch and wagged his tail happily. 

“Oh no, Mr. Susan, Daddy says you're not allowed on the nice white couch,” I scolded. 

I moved him to the ground and he looked up at me sadly as he whimpered. I moved to sit on the ground next to him as I smiled. Frank sighed as he came in and sat on the couch. I sat at his feet as we ate from our take out boxes. 

“I love you, baby,” Frank said, running his fingers through my hair. 

I smiled happily, sitting in between his legs on the floor with my back rested against the couch. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. “I love you so super duper much, more than anything in the world.”

Frank chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. Susan was sitting on my lap and kept sniffing at my food and trying to bite at it. 

“No, Susan, this is my rice,” I said. 

I heard Frank chuckle behind me and I smiled. I fed Susan a piece of chicken and he ate it happily. 

“Only that one, Gee,” Frank said and I nodded. 

I ate the rest of my food, trying my best to ignore Susan’s whimpering as she stared at my food. 

“Susan, you already have your own food,” I said. 

“Expensive food at that,” Frank added. 

Susan whined and I fed him another piece of chicken. 

“Gerard,” Frank warned. 

“But he's sad,” I said. “I don't want him all sad.”

I took some more bites for myself. Susan just kept staring at me with big eyes sadly. I fed him another piece of chicken and Frank sighed. 

“Baby boy, one more time and you get a punishment,” he said. “Stop feeding Susan your food.”

I nodded my head, eating my food. Susan barked and I flinched. I hated seeing him sad but I also didn't want to get in trouble. 

“Susan, you have your own food,” Frank said. 

Frank’s phone beeped and I looked back to see him texting someone. I fed Susan again while he wasn't looking, but it turns out he isn't a very quiet eater. Frank stood up and I looked up at him as I whimpered. 

“He just wants some chicken too,” I said, hugging Susan.

“Early bedtime then,” he stated. 

“But my bedtime isn't until ten thirty,” I complained. “It's only nine right now.”

Frank took my hand and brought me to the bedroom. He changed me into a pair of baby blue footie pajamas with white dinosaurs on it and tucked me into bed.

“But daddy, we didn't get to cuddle and have kissies,” I whined. 

“You need to listen to daddy,” he said. 

Frank kissed my forehead before leaving and shutting off the light. I stared at the ceiling for a little bit, not feeling tired at all. I rolled around, kicking the blankets off. 

I got up out of bed, even though I knew I would get in trouble. I put my hair into two little pigtails and smiled. I took Casper and my paci and headed out to where Frank was watching tv. 

“Go to bed,” he said, not looking at me. 

“I’m sowwy, daddy,” I said, sitting on his lap. 

“Go back to bed, princess,” he ordered. 

“But--”

“Princess, I'm going to give you a spanking if you don't go,” Frank warned. 

I pouted, going back to the bedroom. I curled up in the bed and sighed. I heard something under the bed and I froze. My lip quivered as I looked around the dark room. 

“Daddy!” I called. “Daddy! I need you!”

Frank came in, looking at me curiously. 

“There's a monster underneath the bed,” I whispered. 

Frank looked under the bed, reaching under and pulling out Olivia. 

“Oh,” I said quietly. 

“Go to sleep,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

Frank walked out with Olivia and I frowned. He shut the door and I curled up under the blankets. I laid there for a while until Frank came in too. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down beside me. 

“I'm sowwy for being a bad boy,” I whispered. 

“When I tell you not to do something then don't do it,” he said. “I didn't want Susan getting sick. And we’re still training her so you giving her your food every time she whines isn't helping.”

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“I just didn't like seeing him upset,” I said. 

“I know, princess, but you need to listen to me next time,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“Can we cuddle now?” I asked hopefully. 

Frank nodded, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Is Pete a nice dom?” I asked. “I-I don't wanna have the threesome if he isn't nice.”

“He is nice, I promise you,” he said. “You're worrying about nothing. He already knows we use the light system, he’ll stop if you want him to and I already told him your limits. You know Pete is sweet.”

“I know, just a little nervous that maybe he isn't as sweet in bed,” I said. 

“It's okay to be a little nervous, it's your first threesome,” he said. 

“Have you had a threesome before?” I asked and he nodded. “With who?”

“It was Jamia and Pete,” he said. 

“I-is three the most people you've ever had in bed at once?” I asked and he shook his head. “Was Jamia nervous before her first threesome too?”

“Of course she was,” Frank said. “And you don't have to compare yourself to her.”

“I'm not I'm just…just curious,” I said. “You've done a lot more naughty things than me. Maybe I can try some of the naughty things you've done too.”

Frank nodded by then smirked when he seemed to think of something. 

“Maybe I'll take you to a sex club with me one day,” he said. 

“A-sex club?” I asked nervously. 

“Yeah, we’ll get you all dressed up as a cute little kitten and we’ll put on a show for everyone,” Frank said. “Everyone will see how good you are for me.”

Although the thought scared me a little I liked the idea of being shown off by frank. 

“But some of them can get kind of intense so I'm a little worried about bringing you,” he mumbled. 

“Have you been?” I asked and he nodded. “How much?”

“A lot,” he admitted. “That was basically just my life after Jamia was killed. Just drinking and doing drugs and fucking strangers in big orgies in sex clubs.”

I looked at him sadly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“Sorry you had to feel that way,” I said softly. 

Frank smiled, running his fingers through my hair. 

“If you want to try doing more naughty stuff we can just take it slow,” Frank said. “We’ll start with the threesome and then see what comes next and then we’ll just gradually work our way up to the sex club.”

I giggled quietly and nodded. Frank pulled me closer, rubbing my back gently as I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I snuggled up with Frank, feeling my stomach twist with nerves. The doorbell rang and I whimpered. We went to get it and Pete smiled, giving Frank a hug. I bit my lip nervously and hid behind Frank. 

“He's nervous,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “Come say hi to Pete, baby.”

“H-hi,” I whimpered. 

Frank turned around, smiling softly. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Frank asked. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I want to,” I said. 

“Then just relax, okay?” Frank said and I nodded. “Come on, let’s go grab a drink.”

He took my hand and we went to sit on the couch as Frank got some drinks. 

“So, I heard you two are going to Puerto Rico soon,” Pete said and I nodded. “You better take a bunch of photos to show Patrick and I, I hope you two have a blast.”

Frank sat down, handing me my favorite mixed berry flavored juice box. The two of them had beers and I leaned on Frank. The two of them talked and i sipped quietly. When were we going to start? 

“How's the business doing?” Frank asked. 

“We’re doing great so far,” Pete said. “It's all just nice and relatively calm.”

Frank smiled and held my hand. 

“How's married life?” Pete asked. 

“It's amazing,” Frank said and I smiled. “I get to brag to everyone that I'm married to the most beautiful boy in the world.”

I giggled and I kissed his cheek. 

“I bought a ring for Patrick,” Pete said. “I'm gonna propose. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment.”

“Good luck, Pete, you two are perfect for each other.” He said. “It's definitely scary proposing but it's worth it.”

I nodded my head and Frank kissed my cheek. 

“Well, I bet your wedding is going to be beautiful,” Frank said. 

“Well, you're gonna be my best man so I guess you'll be helping with the planning,” Pete said. 

“Of course,” Frank agreed. 

“And I bet Patrick would love to have you as a bridesmaid, Gee,” Pete added. 

I nodded excitedly, feeling myself more relaxed now. 

“And we’re gonna throw you guys the best wedding ever,” I said. 

“And bachelor’s party,” Frank said. 

“We actually always talked about having our bachelor’s party together,” Pete said. “I don't know, we wouldn't do anything crazy but just go out with friends to a bar or something and just drink and have fun, you know?”

Frank nodded, holding my hand. The two of us never had bachelor’s parties. We just stayed home watching movies because I was still in a wheelchair at that time. 

“You don't want a single stripper?” Frank asked. “Come on, we’ll get you the police ones that you got for me on my birthday.”

“No thanks, it'll be quiet and definitely not crazy,” he said. “No drugs or strippers or anything like that.”

“Are you sure?” Frank asked. “This is probably my only time to throw a bachelor’s party.”

“I'm sure,” he said. “We just want something peaceful.”

Frank nodded, squeezing my hand. 

“Do you think you're ready now, baby boy?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled. Frank kissed my temple before leading me back to the bedroom as Pete followed. He shut the door behind us and Frank pressed his lips against mine. I felt Pete’s hands on my waist as he softly kissed the back of my neck. 

“You call me Sir, Gee, understand?” Pete asked and I nodded. “Words, Gee.”

“Yes, Sir,” I said. 

Frank pulled my dress over my head and I whimpered, feeling the small ache that was beginning to form. 

“So pretty,” Frank muttered. 

Pete pulled my hips back and I whimpered, feeling the bulge in his pants. I moaned softly, grinding back against him. Frank sucked on my neck and I gasped softly. He pushed onto my knees and I whimpered as he pushed his jeans down around his thighs. 

I gave his erection a little kitten kick before taking him into my mouth. Frank’s hand tangled into my hair and I pushed me onto him farther as I gagged lightly. I heard Pete’s belt and I wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking him slowly.

“Good boy,” Frank muttered. 

I pulled off, leaning over to Pete. I whimpered quietly as I took him into my mouth and he moaned softly. 

“Shit,” Pete breathed out. 

I pulled off, kissing around the base. 

“Hands and knees on the bed, baby,” Frank ordered. 

I got up, whimpering as I got onto my hands and knees. Frank pulled off my panties and reached into the nightstand for the lube. He slicked up his fingers, gently pushing one inside me. I whimpered quietly, pushing back on his hand. 

Pete moved in front of me, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed back roughly as Frank pushed in a second finger. My hips rocked back as Pete sucked on my neck. Frank pushed in a third finger and I can tell he was trying to be quick but still gentle and caring. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. “Please, I-I need more.”

“We have to make sure you're stretched, baby, we don't want you getting hurt,” he said and I nodded. 

I pushed back onto his hand, moaning softly as Pete just kept kissing over my skin, running his hands over my body. Frank pulled his hand away and I whimpered. I heard him moving before I felt something on my erection and I looked down at the cock ring. 

“Daddy,” I whined. 

“We don't want you finishing too early,” he said. 

I felt him hold my hips before he slowly slid into me. I moaned as Pete tangled his hand in my hair, pushing me down onto him. My tongue ran along his underside as I tried to take as much of him into my mouth as possible. Frank’s thrusts began to get faster, picking up a steady rhythm. 

All this stimulation was bringing me far too close far too fast and now I understand why Frank put the cock ring on me, I never would've lasted. I moved my head on Pete, sucking softly on the tip as I tasted the bitter precome on my tongue. 

“Fuck,” Frank muttered. 

I whimpered and felt Pete’s hand tighten in my hair. Frank pounded into me and I pulled off Pete, moaning loudly. My forehead rested against Pete’s thigh as I whined. 

Frank pulled out and I frowned, picking my head up. He pulled me close, pressing his lips against mine. I moaned, kissing him roughly. Pete’s hands were on my hips and I felt his tongue run over my hole. I gasped, looking back. His tongue pressed into me and I moaned. 

Frank sucked on my neck, adding to the marks that Pete already left. Pete pushed in two fingers, licking around it. I moaned, kissing Frank again. Pete's fingers pressed against my prostate and I gasped, grinding back against his hand. The burning knot of pleasure was building up and my heart was racing. 

“Fuck, baby, come here,” Frank said. 

Pete pulled his fingers away and I whimpered. Frank laid down on the bed and I quickly straddled his hips. I sank down onto him, moaning softly. I rocked my hips, moving up and down on him slowly. Frank groaned, his hands on my thighs as he squeezed them. 

Pete opened the lube before he placed one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder. He pressed against me and I whimpered as he slowly pushed the tip in. The stretch stung but I knew I could take it. 

“Are you okay?” Pete asked. 

“Yes, sir,” I whispered. 

Frank pulled me down, our lips crashing together. Pete pushed in a little more and I whimpered. He bottomed out and I bit my lip. He just kissed the back of my neck, letting me adjust. 

“So good,” Frank muttered. 

I kissed along his chest gently and he smiled. Pete rocked slowly and I gasped, crying out softly. 

“Come on, baby, move for us,” Frank said. 

I picked myself up before slowly pushing myself back down as I whimpered. 

“S-so full,” I muttered. “Oh, it feels so good.”

Frank's erection was pushing right up against my prostate and it felt so good. It hurt a little bit but it felt far too good for me to care. The burning pleasure was building up in the pit of my stomach. A light layer of sweater covered us, the room filled with moans and the smell of sex. 

“Gee, baby, fuck,” Pete groaned. 

I moved on them, moaning loudly. 

“I-I need to come,” I whimpered. 

“Not yet,” Frank denied. 

Pete started moving in and out and I cried out in pleasure. My head rested on Frank’s shoulder and his hips rocked up slowly. My eyes watered as I gasped, clutching onto the blankets on either side of Frank. 

The knot was burning and I needed release. All the pleasure was building up as adrenaline ran through my veins. Tears ran down my cheeks and moaned. 

“Please let me come, daddy,” I begged. 

“Don't ask me,” Frank said. 

“Sir?” I asked. 

“Not yet,” Pete said. 

My legs were shaking as I gasped and whimpered. Frank's hand wrapped around my erection, stroking me quickly as I let out a quiet sob. They kept moving inside, pushing against my prostate roughly. Pete pulled my cock ring off and I screamed softly as I came. All the pain seemed to go away as I just felt warm and dazed slightly. It was euphoric and I could barely remember how to breath.

It was almost distant when I felt them come inside me and pull out. The was a light slap on my cheek and I whimpered as I blink away a few tears and looked at Frank. 

“You need to come out of subspace now, baby boy,” he said softly. 

I whined softly, resting my head on his chest. 

“Here, let me go get you some pain killers, you're gonna need them,” he said. “And then you can take a little nap.”

Frank left and I looked over at Pete getting dressed. 

“Th-thank you, sir,” I whispered. 

He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“See you later, Gee,” he said. 

Pete left and I heard voices before a car drove away. Frank gave me my medicine, cuddling me as I passed out quickly.


	4. Chapter 3

“Daddy, it hurts,” I whimpered. 

Frank grabbed a big, soft pillow for me to sit on and I smiled. He kissed my cheek and I giggled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled. 

“So, was it good?” Frank asked. 

“It was so good,” I said. “I even went into subspace.”

“Maybe we’ll do it again some other time,” Frank said. 

I giggled and nodded my head. We watched tv, which was some sort of crime show. 

“Daddy, if you were arrested how long do you think you'd be in prison?” I asked. 

“Probably life if they find everything,” he said and my eyes widened. “I mean, there's all the drug dealings and gun smuggling and murders. Oh yeah and the child pornography.”

“Ch-child pornography?” I asked nervously. 

Why would Frank be looking at little children like that?

“Yeah, from you and all the videos and pictures we've taken,” he said. “You were only seventeen so it's child pornography.”

“But it was consensual,” I said. 

“That doesn't matter, baby,” he said. 

“I'm sorry for getting you arrested,” I mumbled. 

“You didn't get me arrested,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“But I'll only make it worse if you do,” I whimpered. 

“Don't worry, baby,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

“Would I be arrested too?” I asked. 

“If you are tell them I kidnapped you and you have Stockholm syndrome,” he stated. 

“I can't do that,” I denied. 

“You have to,” he said. “You wouldn't survive in prison, baby. The charges might be dropped if you have Stockholm syndrome. You do whatever you need to do to stay out of prison.”

 

“But then kidnapping would be added to your charges,” I said. 

“I don't care, you just go off and fall in love with someone else and be happy,” he said. 

My lip quivered as I shook my head. 

“Princess, you have to,” he said. “Okay? Don't hang onto me. Go live your life.”

“You better not get arrested or I'm gonna be really mad at you,” I grumbled. 

Frank chuckled, giving me a kiss. 

“I won't get arrested,” he promised. “We’ll run away before they can catch us.”

I giggled and nodded my head. 

“I'll build us a house on an island that's just as pretty as Bora Bora, it'll be like a second honeymoon,” Frank whispered, kissing along my neck. 

I giggled and blushed. Of course our honeymoon was spent with us just having sex day and night.

“We’ll live right on the beach on our own little island,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“Love you too, baby boy,” he said. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“You're the best,” I said. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“Let’s color, daddy,” I said. 

He got up, grabbing my coloring book and crayons. We colored the dragon together as I smiled happily. 

“Hey, princess, I have something that I need to talk to you about,” Frank said. 

I hummed in reply, waiting for him to speak as I colored in the castle in the background. Frank took my crayon away and I pouted as I looked up. 

“In a few weeks I'm going to have to go away for a little bit,” he said. 

My eyes widened as I felt my stomach drop. 

“Wh-why?” I asked. 

“Because the man I’m doing a deal with doesn't trust Pete,” Frank explained. “He only trusts me so I have to meet up with him.”

“No, don't go,” I begged. “It can be a trap or something.”

“I have to go, babydoll,” he said. 

“I wanna go with you,” I stated. 

“No, it's dangerous,” he denied. 

“If it's too dangerous for me then it's too dangerous for you too,” I said. 

“No,” he denied. “And I don't want more attitude about it, okay? Just stay here and take care of the pets and I promise I'll be back as soon as possible.”

I shook my head and he gave me a soft kiss but I pulled away. 

“No, you don't get kissies,” I said. “You promised me you were done with all that but you just keep going back to it every time Pete calls. You can't keep doing that, Frank, we’re married now.”

Frank looked at me, looking guilty. 

“I know it upsets you, baby boy, I'm sorry,” he said. 

Frank leaned in to give me a kiss but I turned my head away. 

“Baby, you know I love you more than anything else in the world,” he said. “Plus I get money too so I can buy you nice things.”

I do like getting new things but I still just hate him leaving. We were both finally happy and healthy. We were married and I can walk and he was so happy and relaxed. I didn't want that all ruined, we were so happy. 

My eyes watered as I stood up, feeling the slight pain in my ass. I went to the bedroom and shut the door, curling up under the blanket. Mama was there too and she snuggled up next to me. 

“Daddy’s gonna leave us again,” I whispered. “He's gonna go back to that stupid business. Everything is so perfect right now and I don't want any of that ruined.”

She licked my cheek and I smiled. 

“At least i'll have you here with me,” I said. “And Olivia and Susan too. And we can all be angry at Frank together.”

I laid there for a while, just quietly talking with Mama and petting her. The door opened and Frank sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair. 

“I made you dinner, baby boy,” he said. 

I grumbled, shaking my head as I buried my face into the pillow. He took my head and pulled me up and out. The small square table was covered with a white table cloth. The were some candles lit in the center and even some rose petals scattered around it. 

“No,” I denied. 

“Come on, princess, let’s just eat,” he said. 

I pouted but agreed because my stomach was growling. Frank pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. He grabbed two plates, setting one down in front of me before I looked down at the pasta, poking at it with a small pout. 

“This reminds me of our date on the second week of our honeymoon,” he said. 

I remember that date. It had been a fancy dinner on a deck right over the water. It was late and we were the only ones there. Lights were strung up over the railings, tangled in with the flowers. Everything about that night had been so perfect. 

“They aren't the same, that night was perfect,” I mumbled. 

He reached over to hold my hand and I frowned but didn't pull away. 

“I love you, baby,” Frank said. “Love you more than I love myself.”

“You always say you won't go back because it's dangerous and you don't want to lose me but then you still just go back to it and you never keep your promise,” I said. 

“But you're not getting hurt, baby, I won't lose you,” he said. 

“B-But I might lose you,” I whimpered. “And I don't know what I'd do without you. I-I don't want you hurt at all, I’d be completely lost without you. Every time you leave I just think about getting a call from Pete telling me that you died because you were shot or something. I can't live without you, daddy, I can't bear losing you.”

I broke down sobbing and Frank kneeled down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into the crook of his neck as I cried. Frank ran his fingers through my hair as I sniffled. 

“I'm gonna be okay, baby boy,” he whispered. “You're never gonna get that phone call. I told you before that I'll always come back to you and I'm going to keep that promise.”

I nodded, picking my head up. 

“Always come back to me,” I mumbled. 

Frank smiled softly, wiping away my tears. 

“Always,” he stated. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“We’re okay?” He asked hopefully. “I-I hate arguing with you, it really upsets me.”

I shrugged. “I’m still upset but I guess we’re okay.”

“Good, because you are the most perfect husband in the world and I love you with all my heart,” he said. “And if we weren't okay then my heart would be broken and I'd die of a broken heart and then I'd haunt you because I still love you.”

I giggled and he kissed my cheek. 

“You'd haunt me?” I asked. 

“Yes, I'd be a ghost and just follow you around even though you can't see me,” he said. “And I'd kiss your cheek and open the door for you when you're walking and pull your chair out for you. And when you start dating again and the guy is a total dickwad then I'll haunt him to make him always have to sneeze but he can't sneeze so he's stuck in that frustrating have to sneeze phase.”

I laughed and he smiled 

“I'm gonna make sure you only date a guy who treats you like a fucking queen, no less,” he stated. 

“I love you,” I said. “Sorry for being bratty earlier.”

“That's okay, princess, you were upset,” he said. “I know it must've been had for you to hear that I had to leave again.”

“Can I please go with you, daddy?” I asked. “You taught me how to fight and stuff. I can go with you too.”

“Maybe next time,” he said. “I just don't want you being dragged into all this bullshit too. Right now we’re safe, no one is searching for us and I'd rather it be kept that way.”

I nodded my head and he gave me a kiss. Frank sat back in his chair and picked up his fork. 

“I'll make some food for you to warm up while in gone,” he said. 

I bit my lip and nodded. I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to go with him. Maybe I can sneak with him.


	5. Chapter 4

“I wish Mama and Olivia can go on a walk too,” I mumbled. 

“They need to get a little bigger, baby,” frank said. 

I nodded and picked up Susan’s leash. He was so happy, he was jumping around at our feet and kept barking, even though Frank was trying to train him to not bark at everything. 

“Alright, bye Mama, bye Olivia,” I said, giving them both a small pet. 

We walked outside and Susan jumped around. I smiled as Frank held my hand. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. We got to a small park and Frank grabbed the tennis ball from his jacket pocket. 

“Alright, Susan,” Frank said, tossing the ball. “Fetch!”

Susan barked, chasing after the ball. He kept tripping over his little legs but still managed to bring the ball back, covered in a bit of mud. Frank played fetch with her for a little while while I picked some flowers, turning them into a flower crown. 

“There we go, you're a king with a crown now,” I said, putting the flower crown on Frank’s head. 

He smiled, giving me a soft kiss. 

“You gotta make one for yourself to be my queen,” he said. 

I smiled, making two more crowns. I put one on myself and one on Susan.

“Our prince,” I said. 

Susan shook the crown off and immediately started biting it. 

“No, don't eat that,” Frank said, pulling it away. 

Susan fought at first but then let go. 

“Good boy,” Frank said, scratching behind his ear. “You're such a good boy.”

He gave him a treat and I giggled. 

“I think you like Susan more than me,” I said. 

“Well…”

I laughed and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“I'm only kidding, baby, I love you,” he said. 

“Susan, daddy likes you more than me,” I said, petting the top of his head. 

Susan leaned into my touch and I smiled. 

“I don't want to stay out too long,” I said. “The kittens are gonna get lonely. And they might cause trouble to.”

“Well, they're in their pen so I don't think they'll cause too much trouble,” he said. 

“But they're getting bigger, they're gonna be able to climb out of the pen soon,” I said. 

“By then we’ll be able to take them on walks too,” he said. 

We stayed out for a little bit longer before heading back home. I hurried over to the cats and smiled as I lifted them out of their little metal pen. 

“Hello, beautifuls, did you miss us?” I asked. “We missed you so much.”

I gave both of them a kiss on the top of the head before setting them onto the ground. Frank cleaned off Susan’s paws before going to the kitchen to make lunch. I colored a picture of Frank and myself with all of our pets. 

“Daddy look!” I said proudly, showing it to him. 

“This is amazing, baby boy,” he said and I giggled. 

Frank stuck it to the fridge with a magnet and I smiled. 

“Can you go wash your hands?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I sat at the table just as he put down two plates. On my colorful plate was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some cherry tomatoes and strawberries. 

“You can have a cookie if you're good,” Frank said. 

I nodded, eating happily. Susan was sleeping over on his little dog bed, all worn out from running around. I smiled at him and ate quietly with Frank. 

“Daddy?” I asked. 

“What's up, baby boy?” He replied. 

“I-I just…I just wanted to say that I'll miss you a lot while you're gone,” I mumbled. 

“I'll miss you too, baby,” Frank said. “The best part of my day is seeing you. That's why I keep a picture of you in my wallet, so even when I'm away I still get to look at your beautiful face and remember how in love I am with you.”

I smiled, blushing softly. 

“You really keep a picture of me in your wallet?” I asked. 

Frank pulled out his wallet and handed it to me. Inside was a little photo of me, the edges of it crinkled slightly. It shows me in my old crib in a pair of footy pajamas and my paci in my mouth. I had probably just woken up from the sleepy smile on my face and messy hair. 

“When did you take this photo?” I asked, moving over to sit across his lap. 

“I don't know, it was a little bit before you moved in,” he said. “You just looked so adorable i couldn't help but take a photo. This is probably my most favorite picture of you.”

“Even more than the sexy naked photos?” I asked. 

“Yes, I love this more than the sexy naked photos,” he said, taking from my hand to look at it. “I love you little footy pajamas and your sleepy little half smile and your messy bed head. And I love your chubby little cheeks and your beautiful hazel eyes and soft pink lips. I love every single thing about you, you're perfect.”

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. “I love you so much.”

Frank smiled, giving me a soft kiss. 

“Come on, let’s finish eating so we can get cookies,” he said. 

I giggled and the two of us finished eating. We snuggled up on the couch together with a box of Chips Ahoy cookies. Frank turned on a movie and I smiled, snuggling close to his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, an effort that seemed so normal but still made my heart skip a beat. 

“We should go on a little date tomorrow,” he said. “We can…we can go to that art museum just outside of town that you were wanting to go to.”

I nodded excitedly and he smiled, kissing the top of my head. 

“I wish we didn't have to deal with the business anymore,” I mumbled. “I-I just want everything to be peaceful and happy but it feels like we’re always getting interrupted.”

“I know, princess, it really does suck,” he said. “But we’re married now and we’re happy and together and we’re both healthy. We've still got each other and nothing will ever change that. All we need is each other to be happy.”

“What about the money too?” I asked. 

“We don't need money to be happy, baby,” he said. 

“But--”

“We don't need money,” he interrupted. 

“Yes we do,” I said. 

“Money isn't everything, baby boy,” he stated. 

I frowned softly at that and he kissed his cheek. 

“I know we’ve both had a lot of money for our whole life but money isn't everything and we can still love each other without the money and glamourous cars and expensive clothing,” he said. 

“What if we do run out of money?” I asked. 

“Then we’ll get jobs,” he said. 

My eyes widened. “Like, actual real jobs?”

“Yeah, baby, actual real jobs,” Frank said with a small chuckle 

“But I don't work, daddy,” I said. “I don't like working. I never work.”

“Well, thankfully it won't come to that,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. “We’re set for life.”

“What happens to our money when we die?” I asked. 

“I don't know yet,” he said. “Maybe we’ll leave it to a charity.”

“I think that sounds perfect,” I agreed. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I love you, princess,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

The two of us ate cookies and Susan walked out. He yawned, looking over at us as he laid there. 

“Oh yeah, I bought something,” Frank said. 

He went over to the bedroom before coming back with a small bag. 

“I got Susan some sweaters,” he said. 

“Really?” I asked. “How come?”

“I think he'd look adorable in sweaters,” he said. 

“You do like Susan more than me,” I said. 

“I love dogs so much,” he said. “I was never allowed to get one when I was a kid because my mom was allergic. I have to make up the time that I lost without dogs.”

I giggled as Frank pulled out some sweaters. There were shirts ranging from ones with skulls to pretty frilly pink ones to even a batman costume.

“It'll help keep him warm when it gets colder,” he said. “He's still growing so he might need a sweater to help keep him warm.”

I smiled softly as he picked out a sweater. 

“Susan, come here,” Frank called. 

Susan ran over and he picked him up. Frank tried to put the sweater on him and thankfully Susan let him without too much trouble. He just looked confused mostly. 

“Beautiful,” Frank said, kissing the top of his head. 

I giggled as Susan barked when Frank set him back down. 

“Got you a gift too,” he said. 

Frank reached into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a baby blue sweater that had a white heart on it. I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled, squeezing my hand. 

“I love spoiling you,” he said. “I love spoiling you even more than I love spoiling Susan.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“There we go, now Susan can rock in style,” Frank said. “And we’ll get Olivia and Mama stuff too.”

“We’ll be the most fashionable family ever,” I said. 

Frank laughed, kissing my cheek. He put the new stuff into the pet cabinet against the wall, where we kept food, treats, toys, and leashes. Frank gave Susan a treat and he ate happily. Of course, Olivia and Mama came over too at that. Frank gave them both treats and I giggled. 

“Alright, let’s eat cookies until our tummies hurt,” Frank said. 

I giggled happily as Frank pulled me into his lap and he played a new movie. The two of us sat there until the entire box of cookies was gone and we both had tummy aches.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up and immediately felt sick. I tugged on Frank’s arm and he grumbled quietly. He wrapped an arm around my waist sleepily. 

“Daddy, I don't feel good,” I whimpered. 

Frank turned on the lap beside the bed and yawned. He touched my forehead gently and frowned. 

“Baby, you're burning up,” he said. 

Frank left the room before coming back with a couple things. He took my temperature and sighed. 

“You've got a fever, baby boy,” he said. “Here, take some medicine.”

Frank sat me up and I took some of the medicine he had brought. 

“Daddy, I'm cold,” I whimpered. 

“Let’s get you changed into some warmer pjs,” he said. 

Frank got me changed into my skeleton onesie, putting on a pair of black fuzzy socks. 

“Let’s get back to bed now,” he said. “You need rest.”

“But we were supposed to go to the museum today,” I complained. 

“That's okay, we can go a different day,” he said. 

I pouted as he crawled into bed with me, shutting off the light. I quickly fell asleep, shivering as I was cuddled up in his arms. 

The next morning I smelled food cooking. I was feeling a little bit better now that the medicine had kicked in. I got up and sniffled as I went to the kitchen. 

“Go back to bed, baby boy,” he said. 

“I don't wanna,” I whined. 

“Bed, Princess,” he ordered. 

I pouted but went back to crawl into bed. I turned on the tv, sitting up in bed as I played with Casper’s little floppy bunny ears. 

“Good morning,” I said to Susan as he woke up. 

He licked my hand before leaving and I heard Frank open the backdoor. They came back in and there was the sound of pans clinging in the kitchen. Frank came over, a tray in his hand. 

“Breakfast in bed for my beautiful husband,” Frank said. 

“I'm not very hungry,” I mumbled as he set the tray up over my lap on the stand. 

Frank kissed my cheek, feeling my forehead. 

“You gotta eat,” he said. “I'll feed you, baby boy.”

Frank fed me my breakfast while I watched cartoons until I was almost halfway done. 

“Too full,” I mumbled. 

“Okay, just drink some water then,” he said. 

I drank some water as Frank ate his own breakfast. I gave Casper a kiss and smiled. Frank leaned over, also giving Casper a kiss. 

“Feeling a little better?” He asked. 

“Because of the medicine a little,” I said. 

“That's good,” he said. “Soon you'll be all better again and then we can go on our date.”

I nodded and Frank kissed my temple as he finished eating. He took the tray back to the kitchen, coming back with a sippy cup with water. 

“Make sure you drink a lot,” Frank said. 

The two of us cuddled up in bed, watching cartoons. I was half asleep when Frank’s phone rang and he sighed. 

“It's Pete,” he said. 

“Don't answer it,” I muttered, snuggling up close to his side as I yawned. 

Frank declined the call, wrapping his arms around me. He ran his fingers through my hair and I was finally dozing off again when his phone rang. 

“Gotta take this,” he mumbled. 

I whined as Frank left the bed and went out of the room. 

“Hey, Pete,” Frank said. “Yeah, my baby’s just got a fever so I'm cuddling up with him.”

He walked off and I heard the door to his office shut. There were muffled voices for a little bit before I heard the familiar tapping sound. I stood up, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders as I went to Frank’s small office and curled up on his lap. 

Frank was throwing darts at his dartboard, aiming at the picture of Andy taped up there. Frank does that now when he's upset because it makes him feel a little better when he's angry. 

“Fucking hate him,” Frank muttered, throwing a dart and hitting Andy’s forehead. 

“Pete?” I asked. 

“No, Andy,” he said. “He fucking raped both you and Jamia.”

“Jamia?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I didn't realize it until after I killed him,” Frank said. “But Andy wouldn't have had to drug Jamia so I wouldn't know. He had to for you, you weren't so shy and scared and would immediately come to me after hitting and kicking him as much as you could. Jamia wouldn't, she would be scared, too scared to even tell me or fight him. I would send her out a lot with Andy when she wanted to go shopping or something but she when she came back she would always be quiet and upset. Whenever I chose Andy to go with her too she always looked scared, I thought all of that was just because I wasn't going out with her but now I know it's because he was raping her. I wish I hadn't killed him, I would've made him suffer for everything he’s done.”

“I'm sorry, daddy,” I whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“What'd Pete want?” I asked. 

“I have to meet with a couple people so I'll be away longer,” he said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“They still don't trust Pete so I have to go over to talk them into switching their business to Pete before going to someone else,” he said. 

I looked down sadly and he kissed the top of my head. 

“Did you build this house for Jamia?” I asked curiously. 

“Yeah, this was basically her dream house,” Frank said. 

“ _This_ was her dream house?” I asked. 

My dream house is a big mansion with ten bedrooms and an indoor pool.

“Yeah, she was never born rich like us and didn't care about the big mansions and luxury cars as much,” he said. “She always wanted a little cottage on the beach where we would raise our kids together. We always planned to turn this office into a nursery when the time came.”

“Did you want a lot of kids?” I asked. 

“No, just one or two,” he said. “Someone to inherit the business, you know? I always dreamed of teaching my child how to shoot and fight and stuff. Jamia always complained that I should just play catch with them like a normal dad but that's just not my style. Although nowadays I could see myself doing that.”

“I think you've changed a lot ever since you've given the business up,” I said. 

“Is that a good thing?” Frank asked and I nodded. “How come?”

“You're just more relaxed now,” I said. “You don't get so angry anymore either. You're just more peaceful.”

“Well, I have a lot less stress now,” he said. “All I've gotta do now is take care of my baby boy and that's my favorite thing ever.”

I smiled softly and he kissed my cheek. 

“Alright, I think we should get you back to bed now so you can rest,” he said. 

Frank picked me up and tucked me into bed. 

“I'll go get you some more water,” he said. 

Frank grabbed my mostly empty sippy cup and went to the kitchen to refill it. He came back and cuddled up with me in the bed.

“I'm tired,” I mumbled. “But not like sleepy tired just tired.”

“Just rest then,” he said. 

I nodded, snuggling up to his side as I watched tv. Frank ran his fingers through my hair as I yawned. 

“Daddy, did you Jamia spend a lot of time here?” I asked. 

“We did at first when my dad was still in charge,” he said. “And then when I took over we only came down here on the weekends and on holidays.”

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Why so many questions about Jamia all of the sudden?” Frank asked. 

“I don't know, I'm just curious,” I said. “I feel like me and Jamia would get along. She sounds really sweet.”

“She was,” Frank said. 

I smiled softly, shivering as I pressed myself tighter against him. I could feel a headache starting to form and I frowned. 

“Daddy, I'm starting to feel icky again,” I whimpered. 

“Here,” he said. 

He grabbed the bottle of pills on the nightstand and I swallowed two pills. 

“I'm sorry you feel sick,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled softly, resting my head on his chest. He rubbed my back gently and I smiled. 

“Sometimes I forget we’re actually married and then I remember and I get this really happy, warm feeling in my chest and I love it,” I said. “Thank you for marrying me, daddy.”

“Of course, Baby Boy, I love you more than anything,” he said. “I love being married to you, it's one of the best feelings in the world to know that you're all mine.”

I blushed, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Baby,” he said. 

I smiled, nuzzling against him as he chuckled. I heard the kittens enter the room, curling up on the little bed in the corner. Frank twirled my hair around his finger and I sighed peacefully. 

“I wish I wasn't sick so that way I can kiss you,” I said. 

“I don't care,” Frank muttered. 

Frank lifted my head up and gave me a kiss. I giggled and blushed, hugging him tight. 

“I love your kissies,” I mumbled. “They make me so happy. And they always my my stomach flutter in the best way possible, I love it.”

Frank gave me another kiss and I smiled. 

“I'm tired,” I said. “I wanna take a nappy.”

Frank nodded, giving me my paci and Casper. I cuddled up with him as I quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

I walked inside as I giggled happily. 

“Hey, baby, did you have fun with Ray?” Frank asked. 

I nodded, giving him a kiss. Thankfully I wasn't sick anymore and I also love how I don't have to go out with security anymore. 

“Guess what I did,” I said. 

“Oh god, what is it?” Frank asked, looking worried. 

I pulled off my sweater and I saw a small smile spread over his face. 

“What is this, baby boy?” He asked. 

“For you, daddy, because you have a lot of tattoos for me,” I said. 

Frank smiled, looking at the first ever tattoo I had gotten while I was out with Ray. It was his initials right over my heart.

“I only cried a little bit,” I said proudly. 

“Oh, Baby Boy, daddy’s so proud of you,” he praised. 

Frank gave me a kiss and I smiled. 

“It was really scary but I really wanted it too,” I said. “I was so brace, daddy.”

“You were,” he agreed, kissing my cheek. “I love it, baby boy, thank you.”

He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled. 

“I wasn't really listening when she told me how to take care of it because I was still crying so can you help me with that?” I asked. 

“Of course,” Frank said. 

He still had a huge smile on his face as we sat on the couch. 

“It looks beautiful,” Frank said. 

I giggled happily, holding his hand. 

“Where'd you go?” He asked. 

“To the parlor where you usually get yours done,” I replied. 

“Who did your tattoo?” He asked. 

“Uh, her name was Julia,” I said. 

“Good, she's good,” Frank said. 

I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“I'm gonna take Susan out, can you start a load of laundry?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and Frank grabbed Susan as I put my sweater back on. I pulled the hamper from our bedroom to the washer and dryer in the mud room. I frowned as I looked at the basket, realizing I've never done the laundry before. I shoved all the clothes into the washing machine, pouring some of the laundry detergent in too before I turned it on. 

When I was finished with that, I went and sat on the couch, turning on the tv. I pet Mama’s head, smiling softly. 

“Gerard!” A voice shouted. 

My eyes widened as I hurried to the mud room where Frank was. I shrieked when I saw that the washing machine had overflowed with bubbles that was covering the ground. 

“What did you fucking do?” Frank asked as he went to the rattling machine and shut it off. “Fuck, it's leaking, I might need to get this worked on.”

He took his shirt off, pulling all the clothes out of the washer as he put them in a basket. Frank took them outside and washed them all off with a hose. 

My eyes watered as I followed him outside and kissed his cheek. I hugged him tight, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“I'm sorry I'm stupid,” I whimpered. 

Frank pulled away, pulling me into his lap. 

“Don't say that, baby, you're not stupid,” he said. 

“I am,” I said. “I-I've never been to school and my mom stopped homeschooling me when I was eight. A-and I've had maids and cooks to do all this stuff for me all my life.”

“That's not your fault,” he said. 

He gave me a soft kiss and I looked down sadly. 

“I know you didn't mean to do it, baby, it's okay,” he said. 

“I broke the washer,” I mumbled sadly. 

“We don't know that yet,” he said. “But if you did then it's not a big deal to just buy a new one, okay?”

I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek. 

“Can you help clean out the mud room?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank finished cleaning up the clothes before we went inside. Susan had ran into the room and was jumping at biting at the bubbles. 

“Oh, Susan,” Frank muttered. 

He picked him up and shut him in the bathroom as he barked. 

“How do we clean this out?” I asked. 

“I'm not sure,” he said. 

“Can we, like, scoop it out or something?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, I guess that works, I've never had this problem before,” he said. 

We grabbed buckets, scooping out the water and bubbles. We were both soaking wet and covered in bubbles by the time we finished. We headed to the bathroom and cleaned off both ourselves and Susan. 

“Alright, let’s take care of your tattoo,” Frank said. 

I took off my shirt and he gently washed it with warm water and let it dry. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked. 

“It didn't hurt to get tattooed as much as I thought it would, it was the needle part that just scared me,” I said. 

“Well, typically it hurts more healing than actually getting tattooed,” he said and I whimpered nervously. “Don't worry, it’s small and there's not even any shading, it won't be too bad.”

I nodded as he gently rubbed a thin layer of ointment over the tattoo and I flinched. 

“Sorry, baby boy,” he said, giving me a soft kiss. 

“I don't regret it though,” I said. “I like it, your initials are on my body and it's like it's even more that I'm yours and you're mine.”

“I am yours and you're mine,” he said. 

I smiled, holding his hand. I ran my fingers over the tattoo on the back of his hand that said my name over a heart. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

I gave the tattoo a small kiss and he smiled. 

“I'm going to get another tattoo for you,” he said. 

“You should tattoo a picture of Mitch on yourself,” I said. 

“Mitch?” Frank asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I miss her,” I said quietly. 

“I know you do, I do too, she really was special,” Frank said. 

“She was,” I agreed. 

I looked down sadly and he gave me a kiss. 

“You want a snack, baby?” He asked and I nodded. 

We went out to the kitchen and I smiled as he got me a small bowl of animal crackers. We ate together, both of us quiet. 

“You know what I miss?” Frank asked and I looked up at him curiously. “I miss the picnics that we always used to have.”

I smiled and nodded my head. 

“We have to go on a picnic before I leave before it gets too cold,” he said. 

“That sounds perfect,” I agreed. 

“And Susan can come too,” he said. “Maybe Olivia and Mama too if they're big enough to.”

“I think our relationship has only gotten a million times better since we got married,” I said. “It used to just be fooling around behind my dad’s back but now it's taking our babies on picnics with us and I think that's just really amazing.”

“It is,” he agreed. “It was hot before and it's still hot now, even when things are just more calm and domestic. And I love married life, it's absolutely perfect.”

I smiled, cuddling up in his lap. I curled up and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. I fed him an animal cracker and he chewed on it quietly. 

“You have a little bit of stubble,” I said, caressing his cheek gently. 

“Yeah, I didn't shave today,” he said, running his hand over his jaw. 

“I think I'm starting to get stubble too,” I said.

“Yeah? I'll teach you how to shave,” he said. “You're a bit of a late bloomer. I have noticed some hair on your face now and even more on your crotch.”

My lip quivered as I looked away. 

“No, princess, I didn't mean that in a bad way, I'm sorry,” he said quickly, kissing my cheek. “There's just definitely more hair now than when we met and it still makes you just as beautiful.”

“I don't like it,” I mumbled, sniffling quietly. 

“You can shave down there too, okay, baby?” He asked and I nodded softly. “Either way you're still just as beautiful.”

“Is it bad that I'm a late bloomer?” I asked. 

“No, of course not,” he said. “I love your soft, smooth skin and cuddly, chubby body.”

I smiled, hugging him tight, cuddling up with him. 

“Daddy, I think I've gained weight since we started dating, you're always giving me treats,” he said. 

“Well, I just want my baby boy to be happy,” he said. “And I still think you're so beautiful.”

I giggled, giving him a kiss. 

“I like all the sweets and treats,” I said. 

“Good because I love spoiling you,” he said. 

“I love you,” I said 

“Love you too, baby,” he said. 

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him as I hummed happily. He rubbed my back gently as we cuddled up on the couch. 

“I don't want you to leave me again,” I whispered. 

“I won't be gone too long, baby boy,” Frank said. “I really don't want to leave you either. I wish I could just stay here and cuddle with you. If I had the choice I would definitely stay here but we can't let all the business leave just as soon as Pete takes over.”

“Please don't go, daddy,” I whispered. “P-please don't leave again.”

“Baby,” Frank sighed. “Please don't do that, it makes me so upset whenever I see you upset, especially if it's my fault.”

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“It's not your fault,” I mumbled. “It’s Pete’s fault.”

“Don't blame him either, blame the people who I have to meet with,” he said. “They're the ones who won't meet with Pete and are causing all the problems. I wouldn't have to go there if they trusted Pete but apparently they don't.”

“I'm gonna miss you,” I said sadly. 

“I'll miss you too,” he said. “But after we can go on a vacation, how's that sound?”

“Perfect,” I agreed. 

Frank smiled, hugging me tight, running his fingers through my hair. I didn't want Frank to leave me here, I had to find a way to go with him.


	8. Chapter 7

I watched Frank pack his things into suitcases. One was filled with just clothes and the other had almost an entire arsenal, there was even a gas mask in there. 

“Alright, baby boy, I have to go now,” he said. 

“Bye bye, daddy, I'll miss you, I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“Thank you for being so good, I hate seeing you cry,” he said. 

I smiled sweetly, holding his hand as we walked outside. He put his bags into the trunk and sighed. 

“I just have to call Pete and I'll be off,” he said. “I love you, babydoll.”

“I love you too,” I said, giving him a kiss. “I'll go check on the pets.”

Frank nodded, grabbing his phone as he walked off. I had already given the pets to Ray to take care of this morning, Frank just doesn't know that. I climbed into the trunk of his car, where I had already stashed a bag and covered myself with the blanket he kept back here. 

“Yeah, I'm just leaving now,” Frank said over the phone. “I just said my goodbyes with my baby and I'll probably get to the hotel around ten.”

I heard him hang up before the trunk shut. The engine started and that's when I knew it was safe for me to come out from under the blanket. I pulled out my phone and saw it was about two in the afternoon. Eight hours?! Oh, I really should've thought this through. 

I remembered I had brought some diapers with me, just in case I had some nightmares. I fumbled in the dark, putting on a diaper before pulling my skirt back on. I played some games on my phone for a bit before I grew bored of that. 

I used my flashlight, grabbing my little sketchbook to draw. That task grew more difficult than expected due to the bumps and shakes of the car. I could hear muffled music playing along with Frank singing. I loved his voice so much even though Frank didn't. 

After a while the engine cut off and I assumed Frank went in somewhere to use the bathroom. I laid there, curled up with the blanket as I yawned. It was so peaceful when Frank started driving again, the roads were so much smoother on the freeway. I used my diaper when I needed to, curling up as I slowly fell asleep. 

“Gerard Arthur Iero!” A voice shouted. 

I jumped awake, looking up at Frank. I whimpered, curling in on myself. He pulled me out of the trunk, not saying anything as he grabbed the bags. I followed behind slowly as Frank went to the desk, checking us in. We went up to the hotel room as he stayed silent. 

“Strip,” he ordered as soon as the door shut behind us. 

I quickly did as he told, standing beside him as he sat on the couch. Frank pulled me down over his lap and I gasped. He landed a sharp spank on my ass and I cried out in pain. 

“Count,” he stated, spanking me again. 

“O-one,” I whimpered. 

Frank spanked me again and I felt the sting. 

“Two,” I said. 

He continued spanking me as I counted until we hit thirty and I was sobbing. Frank rubbed lotion into my skin, which helped the pain slightly.

“Brush your teeth and go to bed,” he said. 

I was still being punished? The spanking wasn't enough? I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bag, brushing my teeth before I headed to the bedroom. I left the door open and curled up in bed. I didn't want to tell him I hadn't eaten but I didn't want to make him more upset. 

Frank never came to bed. He stayed out there for a while watch I felt tv before he shut off the lights and slept on the pull out couch. I laid there for a while, wishing I had Casper, who was still in my bag out there by Frank. I curled up in bed, finally falling asleep.

I didn't wake up again until I heard voices outside. I looked through the doorway and saw Frank talking with what looked like someone who works here. Frank tipped him and I saw the fancy food cart. 

“Come here, Gee,” Frank said when the worker left. 

I scrambled up quickly, ignoring the slight stinging as I hurried over. 

“I told you that you had to stay home,” he stated. 

“I'm sowwy, daddy,” I said, giving him puppy dog eyes. “I just couldn't let you go. I love you so much, daddy.”

“Gerard, I don't want you getting hurt,” he said. 

“I won't,” I promised. “I know how to fight now and everything.”

“Well, it's too late now,” he muttered. “Come on, I ordered breakfast.”

We sat at the table and I ate happily. Frank had ordered me some orange juice and a big plate of pancakes, which were my favorite. 

“I'm sorry, daddy, I love you,” I said. 

“I'm not going to say it's okay but you know I still love you more than anything,” he said. 

I smiled softly and nodded my head. We finished eating and he sighed. 

“I can't leave you here alone,” he said. “You're gonna have to come to lunch with me.”

Frank looked at me, biting his lip. 

“Actually, I could use you,” he said. “Let’s get you dressed up.”

I frowned in confusion as he dug through my bag. He pulled out some clothes and smiled. 

“We are going to dress you up to be as cute as a button,” he said. 

Frank got me dressed into the pastel pink tutu, the pink shirt with a pastel purple shirt that had a white Peter Pan collar and puffed sleeves. He put on my pink and white knee high striped socks and my jelly shoes. To top it all off, he put my hair into two little ponytails and put on a little homemade necklace made out of beads.

“While we’re at lunch I need you to be as little as possible, okay?” He asked and I nodded, but I was still confused. 

We grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. It took a while to get to the restaurant, I don't know why Frank would get a hotel somewhere so far away.

“Frank,” a man said when we got out of the car. “Thought you might've bailed.”

“No, just getting ready with my baby boy,” Frank said. 

The man smiled at me. We went inside and got a booth. Unfortunately, it was one of those curved ones and I was awkwardly stuck in between the man and Frank. I hugged Casper, sucking on my paci. 

“You're just a cutie,” the man remarked and I looked at Frank nervously. 

“Say thank you, baby boy,” Frank whispered. 

“Th-thank you,” I whimpered, pulling the paci from my mouth. 

“This is Mr. Vincent,” Frank said. “And this is my little baby Gee.”

I leaned against Frank’s side nervously as Mr. Vincent smiled at me. 

“You remind me of one of my littles,” he said. “She's a shy little cutie too.”

Now I realized why frank dressed me up like this, he wanted to appeal to Mr. Vincent more. Well, I better be as little as possible then and make daddy happy so that way he wouldn't be mad at me for sneaking with him. 

“Daddy, do they gots a coloring mat?” I asked in the softest voice I could possibly muster. 

That's right, I'm pulling all the stops. 

“I can ask, babydoll,” he said. 

The waitress came, a notepad in her hand. 

“What can I get you three to drink today?” She asked. 

“Water,” Mr. Vincent said. 

“I'll take a water and he wants a lemonade,” Frank said. 

I smiled at the fact he already knew what I wanted. 

“And can we get one of those coloring mats?” Frank asked. 

The lady nodded and walked off. I sucked on my paci, playing with Casper as they talked. The lady gave me a coloring mat and I smiled as I took the crayons and started coloring. 

“Daddy, I'm gonna draw you a pretty picture,” I said. 

“Pick out what you want to eat first,” he said. 

I pouted but picked out my lunch. I drew a picture and held it up proudly. 

“Good job, baby boy,” frank praised. 

“You're so cute,” Mr. Vincent said, resting a hand on my knee. 

Frank wrapped an arm around my waist and the older man chuckled, pulling his hand away. 

“I know you've always been protective of your littles, Frank,” Mr. Vincent said. 

Has Frank done this before with Jamia?

“Yes, I am definitely protective of my husband,” Frank said. 

“Marriage, huh?” Mr. Vincent asked. “Well, you were always the family man so I guess I'm not surprised. I could never commit to something like that personally.”

Frank nodded softly as the waitress came and we ordered our food. 

“Daddy, Casper wants kissies,” I said, holding up Casper. 

Thankfully we were in a secluded booth in the corner so no one could really hear or see us. Frank gave Casper a kiss and I smiled. 

“I love you,” I said, resting my head on his shoulder. 

He smiled, running his fingers through my hair. The two of them talked while we ate and I kicked my feet happily. 

“So, you'll send your business off to Pete?” Frank asked hopefully.

“Let’s not settle this so soon,” Mr. Vincent said. “You two should come to my house and we can talk business while this little cutie plays with my littles.”

He twirled his finger around one of my pigtails and I whimpered, pressing myself close to Frank. I buried my face into his chest and Frank wrapped his arms around me. 

“We’ll have to talk to it to see if we have the time,” Frank said. 

“Well, you know my number, give me a call,” he said. 

Mr. Vincent left some money on the table before leaving. 

“Daddy, do we have to go?” I asked. 

“No, baby, you don't have to,” he said. 

I bit my lip as I nodded. 

“I'll go,” I said. “I-I want to. I'm a brave big boy.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“Does my brave little boy want an ice cream sundae?” He asked. 

I gasped happily, nodding my head. Frank ordered a big sundae for me and I knew I had been good for him because I was getting a treat and he wasn't upset anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

We pulled up to a big out and I held Frank’s hand nervously. I had on a long sleeve pastel pink dress with a ruffled skirt and a hood attached with cat ears on it and a pair of pastel pink tights and jelly shoes. 

“He kinda creeps me out,” I said. 

“I know, baby, I'm sorry, you don't have to go if you want,” he said. 

“I do,” I said. 

Frank held my hand and we walked up to the front door. 

“Be as little as possible?” I asked. 

Frank nodded as the door opened. 

“Ah! You're here!” Me. Vincent cheered. “Come in, come in.”

We went in and I looked around. Everything here looked sleek and modern. The walls were white and the floors were dark marble. It looked so nice, something like I’d buy. 

“Come here, come here, let’s have some drinks,” he said. 

He lead us in to a bar and we sat at the stools. 

“Same as always, Frank?” He asked and Frank nodded. 

Mr. Vincent gave him a glass of alcohol and me a sippy cup of juice. I whimpered quietly, pushing it away.

“Come on, it’s just juice,” he said. 

I shook my head and he pushed it closer again. My eyes watered as Frank hugged me tight. 

“He doesn't take drinks from people,” he said. “I have a juice box for you, baby boy.”

He reached into his bag and handed me a juice box. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

Frank smiled, rubbing my back as I drank it. 

“Girls!” Mr. Vincent called. 

I heard footsteps as three girls walked in. 

“Why don't you go play with my girls, Gee,” Mr. Vincent suggested. 

I looked at Frank nervously and he nodded, kissing my forehead. He handed me my bag and I followed the others out. We went down the hall to a room with three big, soft beds. There were toys and dollhouses littered around the room too. 

“I-I'm Gee,” I said quietly. 

“I'm Sophia,” said one girl. 

She was the tallest of them all with soft blonde hair and a thin body, which was dressed in just a pair of white shorts and a blue t-shirt that matched her eyes. 

“Brooklyn,” the second girl said. 

She too had blonde hair that was just a slightly lighter shade than Sophia’s. Though unlike Sophia, she had a curvier, chubbier body and was shorter. 

“My name’s Annabella but most people just call me Anna,” the last one said. 

She had dark brown hair with faint highlights and pretty green eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned, covered in some parts by tattoos. 

“Hi,” I whispered, sucking my thumb nervously. 

“You're Mr. Iero’s little?” Anna asked and I nodded. “You're lucky.”

“Yeah, he's really nice,” Brooklyn said sadly. “He always treats his littles well.”

“Where'd he buy you from?” Anna asked. 

“He didn't buy me,” I said, pulling my thumb away. “We fell in love. Did Mr. Vincent buy you three?”

They nodded and I frowned in confusion. 

“But how can you love someone if you just bought them?” I asked. 

“He doesn't love us,” Sophia said quietly. 

“But he bought you all this nice stuff,” I said. 

“We rarely get to use it, only if he's in a really good mood or if we have company,” Anna said. 

“B-but my daddy lets me play with my toys whenever I want,” I said. 

“That's because Mr. Iero is nice,” Anna said. 

“Let’s play with the train set, that’s my favorite,” Sophia said. 

I smiled as she opened the toy box and pulled out train tracks. We built the tracks for a little bit before I got frustrated. 

“No, I don't want it to go that way, I want it to go this way,” I said. “I want to use the tunnel so we’re gonna use the tunnel because I said so.”

“But we don't want to use the tunnel,” Brooklyn said. 

I put the tunnel over the tracks but Sophia took it away and put it in the toy box. I burst into tears, running out to Frank. 

“What happened?” Frank asked, wrapping his arms around me. 

“They're being meanies,” I said. 

“They are?” Mr. Vincent asked. 

“No, I'm sure they're not,” Frank denied. “It was probably just Gee.”

I looked at him with wide eyes, my lip quivering as I shook my head. 

“Yeah, baby, I'm sure it just you,” he said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he squeezed my hip. 

“I-It was me,” I whimpered. “I was a bad boy.”

“Well, I'm sure if you go in there you can make things right,” Mr. Vincent said. 

I looked at Frank nervously one more time before going back to the bedroom where the girls were all playing happily. I sniffled, curling up in the corner as I sniffled. 

“We saved a train for you, Gee,” Anna said. “Do you wanna come play with us again?”

I shook my head, pulling up my little kitten hood. I sucked on my paci, hugging Casper as I cried. Daddy was so mean and scary, why'd he make me say it was my fault? 

It felt like forever before the door opened. 

“Gee, what are you doing in the corner?” Mr. Vincent asked. 

“He probably just decided he didn't want to play,” Frank said. “Come on, Baby Boy, it’s time for us to go.”

He picked me up and I whimpered as I looked at him nervously. Frank carried me out to the car and started driving. 

“You don't have to be scared,” Frank said softly. “I'm so sorry.”

He rested a hand on my knee and I pushed it off. 

“Baby, I just didn't want the girls getting into any sort of trouble,” he said. “He already abuses them a lot, I don't want them getting even more hurt or even killed.”

My eyes widened as I looked at him. 

“He's abusive?” I asked. 

“Very,” he stated. 

“We have to go back and help them then, daddy,” I said. 

“I'm sorry, baby, there's nothing we can do,” he said. 

I sniffled, curling up into a ball sadly. Frank held onto my hand and gave it a small squeeze. 

“I know it's upsetting, Princess, I'm sorry,” he said. 

I sniffled, pulling out my pigtails. 

“W-we can't just leave them there, daddy,” I said. 

“Baby, I know it's upsetting but there's really nothing that we can do to help them,” he said. “That's why I wanted you to take the blame, just to make their lives a little bit easier. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, I really didn't mean to.”

“It's okay,” I said quietly. 

“Well, I heard that the hotel has a hot tub, we can go hang out there and relax, how's that sound?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled softly, squeezing my hand. We got to the hotel and Frank gave me a pair of his swim trunks before we headed down to the pool, where it was thankfully empty at this time of day.

“It's warm in here,” I said quietly. 

It's been getting so much colder outside recently, I couldn't wait to be in the hot tub. We sat down and Frank immediately pulled me into his lap as I smiled, snuggling up against him. 

“I'll never hurt you,” he whispered. 

“I know,” I said softly. “You just scared me a little.”

“I'm sorry, princess, I love you so, so much,” he said, showering me in kisses. 

I giggled happily, giving him a soft kiss. 

“Are we meeting with someone tomorrow too?” I asked. 

“No, we are free to do whatever we want tomorrow,” he said. 

“What are we gonna do?” I asked. 

“Well, I was thinking that since it'll just be the two of us alone in a big, romantic honeymoon sweet with hours to ourselves with dimmed lights and romantic candles and rose petals that we can build a blanket fort,” he said. 

I giggled, hugging him tight. 

“I love it when you're so sweet,” I said. “But you're always so sweet so I always love you.”

Frank chuckled, kissing my temple. 

“I love you too, you're the sweetest little boy in the world,” he said. 

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. The hot water bubbled around us and the sound echoed in the large room. 

“Are you still mad at me for sneaking with you?” I asked. 

Frank sighed. “No, I guess not. I would've missed you a lot. Though I'm still a little disappointed that you broke daddy’s rules when he told you not to.”

“Sowwy, daddy,” I said. 

“It's alright, babydoll,” he said. “I guess I do like having you around and you did help with the deal with Vincent.”

“Do I gotta be really little for the other people too?” I asked and he nodded. “Are they all creepy like Mr. Vincent?”

“No, not all of them,” he said. “But don't worry, I'll keep you safe, none of them are going to touch you.”

“Thank you, daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled. 

“And if you weren't here I would've had to settle for the videos saved onto my computer that we took and my right hand,” he said. 

I giggled and blushed. 

“Do you always watch the sex tapes when you're away?” I asked. 

“When I'm hard, yeah,” he said. “What else would I do?”

I shrugged and he kissed me cheek. The thought of Frank touching himself to pictures and videos of me made me blush and a part of me actually thought it was pretty hot. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” he said. 

The warm water was so nice and relaxing I was actually starting to forget about everything that had been troubling me before. 

“I keep telling you we should get a hot tub to put on our back patio,” I said. 

“You know, I really think you're right, this is nice,” he agreed. “Imagine just cuddling up in a hot tub all night long under the pretty stars in the warm water.”

I smiled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. The two of us stayed like that for a while until some people came in. The two of us headed back up to our room, cuddling up together for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 9

“Pick something for breakfast,” Frank said, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I want cheesecake,” I said. 

“Breakfast, baby, you can have sweets later,” he said. 

I sighed dramatically and he chuckled, kissing my cheek. 

“Alright, I want the French toast and the fruit on the side then,” I said. 

“Orange juice?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” I said. 

“Alright, I ran to the store yesterday and bought some stuff for you, snacks and that and I got some more juice boxes,” he said. “We've gotta leave tomorrow morning to drive off to the next hotel.”

“When you leave I never really imagine you just going from fancy hotel to fancy hotel just drinking wine with fancy room service,” I said. 

“Well, it's not always like this, what’d you expect?” He asked. 

“I don't know, you just dirty and rugged and fighting for your life,” I said. 

“Sometime it's like that,” he said. “Right now we’re just making people switch their deals over to Pete. So it isn't too hard or dangerous.”

I nodded as he grabbed the phone to order room service. I yawned, spreading myself out on the couch before turning on the tv. 

“Gee,” frank yawned, curling up on the couch with me. 

We watched cartoons, lounging around in pajamas until the food came. 

“Here we go,” Frank said, feeding me a bite. 

I smiled chewing happily. 

“How long is the car ride to the next hotel?” I asked. 

“A couple hours,” he said and I pouted. “You can just nap if you want.”

I nodded my head, eating my breakfast. 

“Daddy, did Jamia used to go with you for your business meetings too?” I asked. 

“Occasionally but not often, usually she’d just stay home with Patrick,” he said. “I didn't want her getting hurt at all.”

“Do you still miss her?” I asked. 

“Sometimes but I've accepted what happened and I've been able to move on,” he said. 

“That's good,” I said quietly, resting my head on his shoulder. 

Frank nodded, wrapping an arm around me. 

“I'm full,” I said, looking at my mostly finished food. “I think I'm gonna go take a shower.”

“Alright, want me to join you?” He asked. 

“No, I was just gonna shave my legs,” I said. 

“You like shaving, don't you?” Frank asked. 

“I do, it makes my skin so soft and smooth and I like it,” I said. “Thank you for teaching me.”

He smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

I went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. There was a huge mirror on the wall and everything was made out of fancy, expensive marble. This place even had heated floors. 

As soon as I was done shaving and washing up, I put on a big, fuzzy robe and smiled. I headed out but frowned when I didn't see Frank anywhere. 

“Daddy?” I called. 

I walked to the living room and saw him out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. I opened the door and stepped out, shivering as I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Oh, baby, get inside, you're gonna freeze to death,” he said. 

“You quit smoking,” I mumbled. 

“I know it's just…it’s just one,” he said quietly. 

“That's not good for your heart,” I said. 

“I know, baby, I'm sorry, it's just one,” Frank said. 

I took the cigarette from him, stubbing it out on the railing. 

“No smoking,” I said. 

I headed back inside, getting dressed into just a pair of panties and a pair of white knee high socks. I found one of Frank’s shirts too and threw that on, it was an old, faded and holey black flag shirt. 

“Blanket fort time?” I asked. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Sorry for smoking, baby,” he said. “I was just craving it, feel free to hit me or something next time.”

“I would never hit you,” I said. 

He gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“Alright, blanket fort time,” he said. 

I giggled and nodded my head. He grabbed the sheets from the closet and the chairs from the table. We draped the sheets over the backs of the chairs and crawled in together. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for scary stories,” he said. 

“S-scary stories?” I asked nervously and he nodded. 

Frank turned on his phone flashlight, setting it on the ground between us to shine up and bring some light in here. 

“Okay, once there was a man who lived in an old, old house,” he said, reaching over to hold both my hands. “And he had a wife, who had committed suicide years before when she found out about the man’s affairs. And then one night he was getting ready for bed, his mirror started fogging up. It started with all the mirrors then the windows too. He just kept hearing this dropping sound over and over again. Drip. Drip. Drip.”

Although the story wasn't too terrifying, it was maybe just enough to scare me a bit. 

“He tried to ignore it, to just go to sleep but it reminded him too much of something,” he said. “His late wife and overdosed in the bath, the hot water steaming up the mirror and window, the drain dripping water slowly. 

“He was woken up at night by a presence at the end of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the figure of his wife. She didn't say anything, just walked around the bed as though she were floating. And then she got him!”

Frank grabbed me and I shrieked. He tickled me and I laughed, falling onto my back. Frank pressed his lips against mine, fumbling for his phone to turn the flashlight off. There was barely any light fading in through the sheets as Frank sucked on my neck. 

He pulled away chuckling suddenly and I frowned. He sat up and I picked myself up to rest on my elbows. 

“What's so funny?” I asked. 

“I just…I don't know, we’re married,” Frank said. “We’re married and here in pajamas telling scary stories in a blanket fort in the middle of the day. I never thought this is what married life would be like.”

“Is it bad?” I asked nervously. 

“No, I love it,” he said. 

“So…can we go back to what we were doing before then?” I asked. 

Frank smirked in the dim light and crawled in between my legs. He sucked on my inner thighs and I whimpered, spreading my legs. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered. 

I panted softly as he pushed my shirt up, kissing my hips as his hands ran over my chest. Frank pulled my panties off and pushed my legs up a little bit. I moaned when his tongue gently ran over my hole. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

“Fucking love you,” Frank breathed out. 

He pushed a finger into me slowly and I whined as he pulled it away again. 

“Daddy, please no teasing,” I whimpered. 

“Don't tell daddy what to do,” Frank muttered. 

His tongue ran over my hole again, slowly pushing inside as I moaned. He pushed in two fingers, spreading them as he licked between them slowly. Frank moved them in and out, keeping that slow pace as his thumb rubbed against my rim. 

I gasped quietly, closing my eyes as my head tipped back. His fingers just kept massaging against my prostate and I rocked my hips against his hand. Everything he did was so slow and sensual in the way he knew just drove me crazy.

He just kept licking around my fingers as he moved them in and out slowly and I couldn't get enough of it. Frank slowly added a third finger and I whined. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. “More.”

Frank bit down softly on my inner thighs and I gasped. He sat up between my legs, pushing his fingers in and out quickly. His other hand wrapped around my erection, stroking me quickly. I moaned, my hips rocking. There was that aching ball of pleasure that pulled inside me, clouding up my brain as it begged for release. 

“Oh, daddy, please,” I whimpered. 

I pushed down on his hand, my back arching off the ground slightly as I moaned. Frank kept moving his fingers in and out roughly as he jerked me off quickly. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Frank finally said. 

I cried out as I came, my hips jerking up while he worked me through my orgasm. He pulled away, smirking softly. 

“I love you,” he said. 

I smiled softly, kissing his cheek. Frank crawled out of the fort and I stared at the sheets above me, catching my breath. Frank came back with a warm, wet rag and I smiled softly as he cleaned me up. He pulled my panties back on me and smiled. 

“Alright, your turn for a scary story,” he said. 

I giggled, giving him a kiss as he turned the flashlight back on. 

“My turn?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, it's your turn to tell a story,” he said. 

“Okay, so…uh, there was a dog and that dog had another dog friend but then he found out that the other dog wasn't a real dog and it was actually just a ghost dog,” I said. 

“Wow, baby, that's chilling,” he said. 

I giggled, shaking my head. 

“No, it really is, I think I might have nightmares now,” Frank insisted. 

“It wasn't a very good story, daddy,” I said. 

“Yes it was,” he said. “Oh man, I might have to snuggle with Casper tonight because it was so scary.”

I giggled, giving him a kiss. 

“Daddy, do you need help too?” I asked. 

“No, baby, I’m okay, I just wanted to make you feel good as a thank you for helping me with Vincent,” he said. 

“As another thank you can we order cheesecake now?” I asked hopefully. 

“Sounds perfect,” Frank agreed. 

I smiled as Frank ordered more room service and the two of us spent the rest of the day cuddled up in the blanket fort eating cake.


	11. Chapter 10

“You're pretty,” I said. 

Frank smiled, pulling my hair up into pigtails with little bows. 

“I miss you,” I said. 

“What do you mean you miss me?” He asked with a small chuckle. 

“I haven't had a single kiss for a whole hour,” I stated. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“Better?” He asked and I smiled and nodded. “Good, do you think you're all ready?”

I smiled and nodded, looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of light blue overall shorts with a pastel pink shirt underneath, white thigh high socks and pink converse. 

We had gotten to the new hotel a few hours ago and we were meeting with the new client now, it was nearly midnight.

“The place we’re going to this time is very different and dangerous so I want you to be careful and stay by my side at all times, understand?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank held my hand and led me out to the car. I sucked my paci a little nervously and it wasn't long before we got to a building. There were no windows and the bricks were completely black. We went through a door after talking to a security guard, who of course had to ID me to check my age. 

“I think that shaving only made you look younger,” Frank said with a small chuckle as we walked down a flight of stairs.

He opened the door and I immediately squeaked in fear. We seemed to be in a sex club, and a pretty intense one at that. There was music playing, which mixed in with the sound of moans and shouting. The walls were dark red and black hardwood floors covered the floor. All the seats were made of red velvet and there were various sex toys around the room. 

“D-daddy?” I asked nervously. 

“Like I said before, you can wait in the car if you want,” Frank said. 

I shook my head, clutching onto his side. We sat on a red velvet couch next to another man and thankfully I didn't have to sit between them this time. 

“Gee, this is Mr. Theo,” Frank said. 

“Well now, you're just a cute little thing,” Mr. Theo said. “I'd love for you to put on a show for us.”

My eyes widened as I quickly shook my head and he chuckled. Although Frank and I have talked about it, I just didn't think I was ready yet to put on a show in a sex club. Like he said, we were just taking baby steps for now until we work our way up to that.

“Candy,” Mr. Theo said. 

I looked over in interest at the sound of candy but turns out it was actually just a girl named Candy. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a black bralette, her hair messed up in the perfect way. She also had on heavy makeup that seemed to only make her look more attractive. She held out a small tray and my eyes widened when I saw the various pills and white powder. 

“You know we never start off these meetings without a little fun,” Mr. Theo said. 

“I don't really do that stuff anymore,” Frank said. 

“Come on, just a little Molly,” he insisted. 

Frank bit his lip for a moment before opening his mouth. Candy set a pill on his tongue and he closed his mouth as she walked off. 

“There we go!” Mr. Theo cheered. 

Frank turned to me, quickly spitting out the pill before kissing my cheek. Thankfully Mr. Theo really did think all he did was kiss my cheek. I sighed in relief, holding Frank’s hand. 

“Alright, well--”

“No, no,” Mr. Theo interrupted. “None of this business shit so quickly. Let one of my girls show you a good time.”

Candy came back over without the tray and she leaned down, smirking as she rested a hand on Frank’s crotch. I grabbed her wrist and she cried out as I twisted it. 

“He's mine and that means you're not allowed to touch him!” I shouted. 

Frank looked just as shocked as Mr. Theo, although my husband had an amused smile on his face. 

“He's feisty, I like him,” Mr. Theo said. “Can I pay you for a good fuck with him?”

“Sorry, he's mine and that means you're not allowed to touch him,” Frank said with a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around me. 

Mr. Theo laughed and looked at Candy, who was whimpering and cradling her hand to her chest. 

“Go get that looked at,” he said and she quickly hurried off. 

They finally started talking business and I tried my best to look at anything other than the people having sex. Eventually I just started sucking on my paci, playing with Casper. I yawned, curling up with Frank. 

“I’m sorry, it's past his bedtime,” Frank said. 

“Well, let’s not take too long then,” Mr. Theo said. 

Frank nodded and I snuggled up in his lap. I didn't pay attention, it was too boring. I played with Casper’s ears, kissing his head. 

“Daddy?” I whispered, tugging on the sleeve of his suit jacket. “I gotta go potty.”

“Alright, come here,” Frank said. 

He held my hand and took me to the bathroom, which thankfully wasn't disgusting like I thought it would be. 

“Is it going okay?” I asked as I peed. 

“Yeah, it’s going fine,” he said. 

“Thank you for not taking the drugs,” I said quietly as I washed my hands. 

“Of course, I don't want to spend all my time with you just high,” he said. “I like being with you more when I'm not high.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“All better now?” He asked and I noddded. 

I gave him a kiss and he hugged me tight. 

“I know it's probably a little scary, thank you for being so good for me,” he said. “I know you're tired but i'm just too worried to leave you alone at the hotel, I'm sorry. But you're being such a good little boy.”

I smiled proudly and he kissed my cheek. We went back and sat down on the couch. 

“We have beds in the back of he wants to go to sleep,” Mr. Theo offered. 

“No thanks, I don't even want to think about how many people have fucked in those beds,” Frank said. 

“Daddy, I wove you,” I said.

Mr. Theo smiled as Frank kissed my cheek. I again stopped paying attention when they started talking business. I sucked on my paci, laying down with my head in Frank’s lap. 

I looked around but didn't shy away this time. I watched in slight interest at everything that was going on. We were a little bit secluded though so thankfully it didn't feel like we were right in the center of everything. 

It seemed like Mr. Theo owned this place, which would explain why we’re meeting here. There was a bar in the corner and an assortment of drugs around the room. There were cages and chains and that heavy music was still thumping. 

One girl I saw was currently being whipped. She seemed to be enjoying it too. People were cheering and kissing and fucking. Everything here was dirty and intense and rough. 

Frank and I had talked about doing something like this but it didn't really seem right. This didn't seem like the type of place where I would really belong. Not somewhere here where I didn't get aftercare or where everything was just dirty and rough. Maybe Frank knows somewhere that's a little nicer. Maybe Jamia and Frank have done it before. 

It seems like Frank has done almost everything. He's so experienced in bed. I used to get a little nervous that maybe he would be ashamed of me for not being as experienced as him. But he is a lot older than me so of course he's been having sex longer than I have. I'm pretty sure he was even having sex before I was even born. 

“Baby, come on,” Frank whispered. 

I didn't realize I was dozing off to my own thoughts until Frank woke me up from my half slumber. 

“We’re gonna go back to the hotel now,” he said. 

The place seemed a little more empty and I saw that Mr. Theo was gone too. Frank picked me up and carried me out to the car. We drove back to the hotel and I smiled as Frank carried me up to the room. It wasn't until I was cuddled up in bed that I panicked. 

“C-Casper!” I cried “I can't find him!”

Suddenly I was wide awake as we searched the hotel and the car. 

“Shit, I think we left him back at the club,” Frank said. 

I burst into tears and Frank wrapped his arms around me. 

“We’ll go back,” Frank said. 

I nodded, crying the entire way back to the club. People were immediately confused as to why we were walking into the sex club in the middle of the night in our pajamas. 

We went to the couch in the back corner and my heart stopped when I didn't see Casper. My lip quivered and Frank held my hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Wh-where’s Casper?” I whimpered. 

Frank led us through a door to a hallway and knocked on a door. 

“Come in,” Mr. Theo said. 

Frank opened the door, a small, apologetic look on his face. 

“Gee lost his stuffie and we were wondering if you knew where it was,” Frank said. 

“I'm sorry but you'd have to ask Candy, she's been running things out there,” Mr. Theo said. 

We walked out and found Candy sitting at the bar, her wrist wrapped up. 

“Candy, have you seen a bunny stuffie around here?” Frank asked. 

“If it's for Gee then no, I haven't,” she said. 

“Give him to me!” I cried, shoving her roughly. 

Candy raised her hand to hit me but Frank stepped between us, pointing a gun at her. 

“Don't you dare fucking touch him,” Frank earned. 

Candy glared at me, crossing her arms. She looked to the side and I followed her gaze. Casper was on a shelf, Xs over his eyes with black tape. 

“Casper!” I gasped. 

I ran over and grabbed him, quickly pulling the tape off. 

“I'm sorry, Casper, I didn't mean to leave you here,” I whispered, giving him a kiss. 

Frank gave Casper a kiss too and I smiled. We walked back out to the car and I glanced over at Frank as he drove. He seemed back to how he was when I first met him again, just guns blazing without thinking. This business seemed to be changing him back into his old self again.


	12. Chapter 11

I gave Frank a soft kiss and he smiled. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled, sitting on the couch of our newest hotel with me. 

“Now, you've been aggressive lately,” Frank remarked. 

“So have you,” I said. “The old you is gone and you're going into the old-old you again.”

“What does that mean?” Frank asked with an amused smile.

“Just that you're not happy, relaxed beach frank anymore you're back to just the original angry mobster frank,” I said. “I love both Franks but it's just different.”

“You're becoming a little fighter too,” he said. 

“That's because I'm not as scared anymore as I was before,” I said. “I-I've seen death and I've travelled.”

“I'm sorry about Josh,” Frank said softly. “I know you liked him a lot and he really helped us too.”

I nodded softly, wrapping my arms around him. I've only ever watched two people close to me die before. Josh and Mitch. Actually, they're the only deaths I've ever seen, Frank usually covered my eyes or made me look away when he killed someone just so I wouldn't have to watch. 

“Well, I think the old-old Daddy would've fucked you nice and hard,” Frank muttered, his hands running over my hips. 

I whimpered, nodding my head in agreement. 

“Strip and get on the bed,” Frank whispered. 

I squeaked, hurrying back to the bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and sat in the center of the bed on my knees, hands clasped in my lap submissively. Frank walked in, a small smirk on his face as he took his tie off. His rough hands ran over my chest and down to my hips. 

“We’re gonna try something new,” he whispered, his lips brushing against my neck, making me shudder. 

“Wh-what is it?” I asked. 

“No speaking,” he said. 

I looked at him, wanting to ask a question and thankfully he seemed to notice. 

“Yes, baby?” Frank asked. 

“Am I allowed to speak to use the safe word if I need to?” I asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Frank said softly, kissing my cheek.

He laid me down, tying my hands to the headboard with his tie. I kind of liked that he was wearing his suits again, he looks so good in them. 

“There we go,” Frank said. 

He turned his back to me, facing the dresser as he did something I couldn't see. He turned, shrugging off his jacket. He unbuttoned his white shirt but left it on and open. I looked at the tattoos that covered his chest, dancing beautifully on his perfectly tanned skin.

Frank turned back to the dresser and grabbed the red candle he had lit. I whimpered quietly and he leaned down, giving me a soft kiss that thankfully helped me relax a little bit. 

“I need you to be quiet, okay?” Frank asked. “We don't want anyone hearing us.”

I nodded my head, biting my lip as he held the candle over my body. 

“Ready, baby?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank just started tipping the candle when there was suddenly a knock on the door. 

“Fuck, must be the cleaning service, forgot to put the do not disturb sign on the door,” Frank muttered

He set the candle down and hurried out of the room. There were voices and thankfully Frank came back soon. He picked the candle up again, gently tipping it. I gasped as it dripped over my skin, the burning making my stomach twist in pleasure. 

“Like it, baby boy?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank dripped some just above my navel and I cried out, my back arching slightly off the mattress. I watched the hot wax cool and harden against my skin. Frank set the candle down, kissing along my chest and abdomen, avoiding the spots covered in wax. 

His lips molded against mine as he kissed me deeply. One of his hands ran down my chest to massage my inner thigh before finally wrapping around my erection. He stroked my slowly as I panted. 

Frank pulled away, picking up the candle again. He tipped it over and I cried out as it dripped onto my nipple, stinging and hardening quickly. I bucked my hips up, hoping to get some sort of friction but was disappointed when I was met with none. 

“Daddy, I-I need you,” I whimpered. 

“What did I say about speaking?” Frank asked. 

“Sorry, daddy,” I mumbled. 

A large amount of hot wax dripped onto my chest and I moaned loudly. Frank shook his head, picking up my panties. He opened my mouth and I pouted as he stuffed them in there. 

“People can hear you,” Frank said. 

A couple more small drops fell to my chest, drying quickly. I couldn't believe how close I was already. My entire body was shaking and sweating. I felt like my insides were completely burning up as that aching pleasure built up more and more. 

Frank put the candle down and crawled between my legs. He unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down around his thighs. He spread lube over his erection before slowly pushing in. 

It stung but not too bad, thankfully. His thrusts were slow at first but quickly started speeding up. I moaned, pulling at my restraints. Frank just kept hitting my prostate, his hands running over my sensitive skin. My cries were muffled as I came untouched. 

“Fuck,” Frank muttered. 

He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and pounded into me harder. I could feel the burn of the oversensitivity that made my eyes water. Muffled moans left my lips as I felt myself getting hard again.

Frank kissed my neck and chest as I whimpered. I was shaking and sweating and sobbing and it hurt but it felt so good. 

He groaned, his hips snapping forward in a quick rhythm. His fingers were digging into my hips, pulling me up slightly. My ankles were still crossed at the back of his neck as he just kept pounding into me. 

His hand wrapped around my erection, stroking me quickly as he tried to get me to my second orgasm. I felt like I was burning up. I was so tired but yet my heart was racing nearly out of my chest. I sobbed as I came for the second time, my body shaking. 

Frank didn't take long after me. He groaned quietly, his rhythm getting faster and more sloppy. He slammed in, pausing as he came before shallowly thrusting in a few more times then pulling out. 

“You're such a good boy,” Frank muttered, taking out my panties and untying my hands. “So good for daddy, I love you so much.”

He cradled me in his lap as I cried, still shaking lightly. Frank rubbed my back, cuddling me until I calmed down. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Frank said softly. 

I sniffled as Frank carried me to the bedroom and started the bath. Unfortunately we didn't have bubbles as I sat down in the hot water. Frank grabbed a rag, dipping it into the warm water before reaching for my chest when I whined and pushed his hand away. 

“I-it’s gonna hurt,” I whimpered. 

“I'll be gentle, baby,” Frank said. “It’s had a bit of time to soak so I don't think it should hurt too bad.”

Frank picked off each little piece of wax as I flinched and cried softly. As soon as he was done, Frank showered me in kisses and smiled. 

“You're my brave little boy,” Frank praised. “I love you so much.”

He pulled me out of the tub, wrapping a big, soft towel around me. We sat together on the couch and I smiled as he turned on some cartoons. 

“Did you like the wax play?” Frank asked. 

“Yes, it felt so good,” I said. “Didn't like the taking it off part, though.”

Frank chuckled softly, kissing my cheek.

“You were so good for me,” he said. “I love you so, so much. You're the most beautiful little boy in the whole world and I love your more than anything.”

I giggled softly as I blushed, snuggling up close to him. I loved aftercare so much, it was one of my most favorite things. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

I was still just snuggled up in the warm, big, fluffy towel on his lap. I never wanted to have to move from this spot. 

“How about we order some desserts from room service now?” Frank suggested. 

I smiled and nodded as we looked at the menu. 

“They have Häagen-Dazs ice cream,” I said. “I want that.”

Frank nodded, ordering two pints of ice cream for the both of us. The two of us ate happily as we watched cartoons together. 

“I love you,” I said. “Sometimes I wish we could get married again so that way we can have another wedding because our wedding night was so amazing.”

“Maybe we’ll renew our vows in a few years,” he said. “We can have a beautiful summer wedding on the beach.”

I smiled and nodded excitedly. “And then maybe my dad will calm down about us and he'll be able to give me away. Even though I'm already married it would still be nice.”

“If he can be there without kidnapping you or killing me then yes, he's invited,” Frank agreed. 

“I'll be able to walk too,” I said. “So then I’d actually be able to dance, you wouldn't have to carry me while we’re dancing.”

Frank smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek. 

“Can I get another wedding dress?” I asked.

“Of course,” Frank said. “And we can also all just be barefoot on the beach, oh, it'll be perfect, baby.”

I smiled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. The two of us spent the rest of the day watching tv and cuddling, ordering even more ice cream when we would run out.


	13. Chapter 12

I gave Frank a kiss, smiling softly. 

“You ready?” Frank asked and I nodded. 

We went into the building and I saw a man that immediately scared me. He was tall and buff, covered in tattoos and piercings. I hid slightly behind Frank, holding his hand. 

“Is this the new Mr. Iero I've heard about?” He asked. 

“Yes, this is my husband, Gee,” Frank said proudly. 

I smiled softly, wrapping my arms around him. 

“And Gee, this is Johnny,” Frank said. 

Johnny led us to a room and we sat down at a desk across from him. I played with the hem of my skirt as they talked. 

“Daddy, I gotta go potty,” I said quietly. 

“It's just down the hall,” Johnny said. 

I headed down the hall to the bathroom and used the toilet. As I was washing my hands, the door opened and Johnny walked in. I squeaked when he pinned me up against the wall, my back facing him. 

“So pretty,” he muttered. 

His hand snuck down the front of my skirt as I shrieked. I tried pushing off the wall to push him off but he was bigger and stronger. 

“Stop, please,” I begged. 

He didn't stop, pulling my hips back against his. 

“Daddy!” I shrieked. “Daddy! Help!”

He covered my mouth with his other hand and I cried. The door burst open and Johnny was quickly pulled off me. I whimpered, fixing my skirt. Frank covered my eyes with his hand and I heard a loud gunshot that made me jump in fright. 

“Come on, baby,” Frank said softly. 

He lead me out, keeping a hand over my eyes. Frank finally let me see again and he took my hand as we quickly ran out. Frank sped off down the street as I giggled. 

“Daddy, you always save me,” I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

Frank smiled, holding my hand. We got to the hotel and went up to our room. 

“We have to go,” Frank said. 

I frowned in confusion as he started packing up all our stuff quickly. 

“They're gonna find him and they're gonna come after us,” he said. 

I quickly went to the bathroom, grabbing our stuff. Frank put everything into bags when suddenly there was the loud sound of a window breaking. Something rolled onto the ground and quickly started blowing out smoke. 

Frank cursed, grabbing the gas mask from his bag as the smoke quickly started filling the room. My eyes were watering from fear as he sealed the mask on me. 

“Go, baby, run, find somewhere safe and I love…” Frank trailed off as he passed out. 

He fell to the floor with a heavy thump and I cried. I ran to the hallway but saw people quickly heading towards the room. I went to the window but there was nothing there but a twenty story drop to concrete. I went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. 

I heard people outside as I looked around for some sort of escape. There was a vent on the wall that I quickly grabbed, pulling on it as hard as I could. It finally came loose, clattering to the ground loudly. 

“What was that?” Someone out there said. “There's another person here.”

I pulled myself up into the vent as the door burst open. Someone grabbed my ankles and I sobbed as I tried to kick him off. He pulled me out and I cried out in pain as I fell onto my back. 

I tried to fight back as he pulled me out to the suite. They were shoving Frank’s body into a big suitcase. The smoke had dissipated at this point as he pulled off my mask. 

“Oh, it's the husband,” a man said. “Frank was meant to be traveling alone.”

“Let me go!” I cried. 

“Do we knock him out too?” The one holding me asked. 

“Not enough bags, we’ll have to get him out without trouble,” one person said. 

Someone pressed a gun against my back and I whimpered, immediately freezing. I looked back and saw him cover his arm and the gun with a jacket. 

“Now, you're going to walk with us and not say anything, understand?” He asked. 

I nodded, tears running down my cheeks. We walked out of the hotel using the stairs and the back entrance as I sobbed the entire way. 

“The kid has to stay up front with us,” the one that seemed to be in charge said. 

They put the bag in the trunk and put in the car, tying my hands behind my back. I was sat between to men as they drove, putting a blindfold on me. 

“Please let us go,” I cried. “We can give you money.”

“We don't need money,” he said. 

“If it’s about that man earlier then I'm sorry Frank liked him,” I said. 

“Who?” Someone asked. 

So, this has nothing to do with Johnny then. 

“Please--”

“Someone shut him up,” the man interrupted. 

I felt my shirt rip as they shoved the piece of fabric in my mouth then covered it with duct tape. I whimpered quietly when I felt a hand on my thigh, going up my skirt. 

“Hands off, the boss is gonna want him unharmed,” the leader said. “I'm sure after they get a moment to talk we’ll all get to fuck him as much as we want.”

“Our own personal sex slave,” someone beside me said. “Thank god, we haven't gotten a new one since our last one was killed.”

“Jeremy isn't allowed to use this one, he was too rough with the last slave and killed her,” someone grumbled unhappily. 

I whimpered in fear, shaking my head quickly. 

“It's cute how he thinks he has a choice,” someone said. 

We drove for what felt like hours as people talked and laughed. Eventually we stopped driving and I frowned in confusion. It felt like we were moving but just not driving. We were sort of rocking. We must've been on a boat. 

I sobbed, trying to get my blindfold off but it was pointless. The car smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol, which was starting to mix in with the slight scent of water. 

“Text the boss, tell him we’re bringing back a treat,” someone beside me said. “I'm sure he's going to want to fuck this pretty little thing first.”

I shook my head quickly and they chuckled. Was Frank okay? That only knocked him out, right? Oh god, what if it didn't and he's dead right now. And now I was being shipped off to the middle of nowhere to be kept as a slave. 

“What's this kids name?” The one to my right said. 

“Uh…I don't know, is this Jamie?” The one in the front said. 

“Thought Jamie was a chick,” the one on my left said. 

“No, Jamie can be a boy’s name too,” the front guy said. 

“Yeah, but he isn't Jamie,” Leftie said. “Jamie was killed. She was the quiet one who got scared really easily.”

“No, she wasn't really quiet, she was a whore,” front man said. 

“No, that was that one red headed chick, not Jamie,” Leftie said. 

“Oh yeah, you're right,” he said. “Jamie was the really chubby one.”

“I don't think her name was Jamie,” the one in the passenger seat said, who hadn't spoken that entire time. “Just doesn't sound right. Frank used to always call her Mia. I think her name was Jamia.”

“What kind of name is Jamia?” Leftie asked. 

“How should I know?” Someone asked. 

I just kept crying quietly, begging for Frank to somehow wake up and save me like he always saves me. I need him. Maybe Pete will be able to save the both of us. We both need saving this time. 

The car started again and they drove off. I whimpered nervously, feeling the uneven dirt road beneath us. I felt a hand on my thigh again and I tried my best to get it off but I couldn't. 

The car finally parked and I was dragged out, thrown over someone's shoulder. My screams were muffled as I kicked my legs. I was carried somewhere before finally being set on the ground. 

As soon as they untied my hands, I hit at anything I could. I managed to clip what felt like a shoulder and a knee before my hands were shackled in front of me. They took off my blindfold and gag and I let out a sob when I saw Frank on the ground next to me, his hands also shackled in front of him. 

“D-daddy,” I whimpered. 

They left, shutting the big metal door behind them. I let Frank’s head rest on my lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. He was still unconscious but thankfully didn't seem too hurt. 

“Please wake up,” I whispered. “I need you, I don't know what to do.”

The walls, floors and ceiling were all just stone. There was a metal chair in the center of the room and a metal cabinet against the wall that I dreaded ever finding out what would be inside it. 

I looked at the chain attached to the metal cuffs around my wrists. It looked to be two or maybe three feet long, the same as Frank's. They were attached to a metal loop embedded into the stone wall. 

“Daddy, please wake up, you have to get us out of here,” I said. 

Someone came in and I sobbed as he patted us both down and took everything we had. 

“Let us go,” I cried. 

He just laughed at me before leaving. I ran my fingers through Frank’s hair gently. After not too long Frank stirred quietly. 

“You're awake,” I whispered in relief, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

Frank still looked dazed. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back gently. 

“You need to rest,” I said. 

Frank held my hand, giving it a soft kiss as I kissed his forehead. I looked around nervously, trapped here in a stone room all chained up.


	14. Chapter 13

Frank and I were both so hungry as the door opened. I instantly smelled warm chocolate chip cookies and picked my head up at the scent. 

We’d been down here for what seemed like almost a day now, just talking quietly and comforting each other. The only person who came was someone with a can for us to pee in. 

“Gee,” someone sang. 

I whimpered nervously, pressing myself close to Frank. 

“Do you want a cookie, sweetheart?” The man asked as he kneeled down to my height with a big plate of fresh cookies in his hands.

“He doesn't want any,” Frank stated. 

“Take one, Gee,” he insisted. 

I picked one of the warm cookies up nervously, it made my mouth water. Frank broke a small piece off and ate it. He frowned for a moment before nodding. 

“It’s safe, Gee, you can have it,” Frank said. 

I took a bite and practically moaned from how good it was. 

“You can have this whole plate of cookies if you just answer a few questions for me,” he said. 

“No, he isn't saying anything and you can't make him,” Frank said. 

I nodded in agreement and the man walked out with the plate of cookies. I broke the cookie in half and handed it to Frank. 

“No, baby, I’m fine, you eat it,” he said. 

“But you're hungry too,” I said. “Your tummy was growling.”

He shook his head and I looked down sadly, eating both halves of the cookie. 

“Daddy, what do they want?” I asked. 

“They want information on my business,” Frank said. 

“Who are they?” I asked 

“I don't know,” he said. “But they aren't good and you can't answer any of their questions, understand?”

I nodded my head and Frank held my hand. 

“I'm serious,” he said. “No matter what you cannot tell them anything.”

“A-are they going to hurt me?” I asked nervously. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

My lip quivered and Frank wrapped his arms around me, the chains still around his wrists.

“I-I don't wanna be hurt,” I whimpered. 

“I'm going to try to make sure you don't get hurt,” he said. 

“Th-they said I'm gonna be kept as a slave,” I said. 

“I'm not going to let that happen,” he said. 

“B-but they'll kill you?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything, kissing my temple. 

“If I hadn't come along then you would've been here alone,” I said. “A-and one day you would be just stopped calling and no one would have known where you went. I'd be so scared and alone.”

“I wish even more now that you hadn't come along,” Frank said. “Then at least I would have known you would be safe and healthy. I would rather that happen to you than for you to be here with me.”

“I think not knowing where you went would be even worse,” I said. “At least I know that when I die you'll be dead too. If I hadn't come then I probably would've thought you fell in love with someone else and didn't want any part of my anymore.”

“But you'd move on, you'd be happy,” Frank muttered. “And now you're here because of me. You're going to get beaten and raped and it's all my fault because I keep coming back to this fucking business. You were right, I should've just told Pete no and had him handle the business on his own. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.”

I looked over and saw Frank crying. He held me close, kissing the top of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair as my eyes watered. 

“I didn't mean for this to happen to you,” he muttered, crying quietly. “I love you, I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“We’re going to get out though, right?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything, kissing my cheek. 

“Daddy, I-I don't want to be a sex slave,” I whimpered. “They're gonna hurt me and kill me.”

Frank sobbed, hugging me close. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. 

I cried with him as we curled up together on the cold stone floor. The door opened again and I sobbed, burying my face into Frank’s chest. 

“Don't you both go all crying now,” the man said. “We haven't even done anything yet.”

I felt him reach forward to let my hair but Frank grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. The man grabbed the chair and pulled it a little closer. Other men came in, grabbing Frank. They tied him to the chair and I whimpered nervously. 

“You can hurt me all you want, I’m not going to fucking tell you anything,” Frank spat. 

“We don't need you to break,” the leader said. “We only need sweet little Gee to break.”

“He isn't going to say anything,” Frank said with more confidence in me than I had in myself. 

“Well, let’s just see about that,” the man said. 

He unbuttoned Frank’s shirt and picked up a knife. I whimpered, looking away as soon as I saw him drag the knife along his chest. 

“No, make him watch,” the man ordered. 

Someone grabbed my head and turned it back, forcing me to watch as I let out a choked sob. Blood dripped down Frank’s chest as he hissed in pain. 

“It's okay, baby,” he said. 

I cried, watching him cut my daddy’s chest again. 

“Where is the business and who runs it now, Gee?” The man asked but I just shook my head. 

The man made a few more cuts before setting the knife down. He picked up a lighter, smirking at me. 

“No, please don't,” I begged. 

He flicked the flame on and held it up against Frank’s skin. Frank cried out in pain as it burned him. 

“It's Pete Wentz in Belleville, New Jersey!” I cried. 

He set the light down and someone covered Frank’s mouth as he came over. 

“I knew it wouldn't take long to break you, you're weak,” he said. “Now, Gee, tell me how many men work under him.”

Frank’s shouting was muffled as I shook my head. I knew I made a mistake, I shouldn't have said anything. 

“Let him go,” Frank said. “Gee has no part of this, he doesn't know anything. You can keep me, just let him go. I'll tell you anything you want if you let him go, please.”

“No, we still want Gee,” he said. “We want someone young and pretty to fuck and Gee fits that perfectly. Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun with him.”

“Find someone else,” Frank said. “I-I’ll find you someone else. Just let Gee go and I'll get you someone new, I know people who sell sex slaves, you can have as many as you want.”

I looked up and saw that the man was thinking about it.

“I-I can't leave you here,” I whispered. 

“Yes you can, you're going to go live a happy life, okay?” Frank asked. 

I sobbed, shaking my head. 

“Alright, release the kid, bring him back to where you first found him,” the leader said. 

All but one of them walked out.

“I can't leave you,” I cried. 

This is the last time I was going to see Frank. 

“I love you, baby,” Frank said softly. 

The man took off my chains and I sobbed as he dragged me to the door. 

“No!” I screamed. “I'm not leaving you, daddy!”

I bit the man’s arm and he cried out in pain. Frank taught me how to fight, I can do this. 

“Little shit!” The man exclaimed. 

His arm swung down, hitting me across the face. The blow was so hard it knocked me to the ground. 

“Don't hurt him!” Frank shouted, fighting against the restraints. 

I picked myself up, looking up at the strong man. I punched the man but he seemed to barely flinch. It seemed to hurt my fist more than it actually hurt him at all. 

“Gerard, go with him,” Frank said. “Go live a happy life, marry someone new, fall in love, raise kittens.”

“You heard him,” the man grumbled in annoyance. 

He grabbed me and dragged me to the door. I looked back at Frank, watching him with his head hung low as his body shook lightly from crying. I couldn't leave him here to die, I loved him more than anything else in the world. I don't care if I get kept as a sex slave before eventually being killed, I’d rather that than have to live a life without him.

I pushed the man as hard as I could, making him fall and hit his head against the door. The man fell unconscious, at least I hoped he was only unconscious. 

“Baby, wh-what have you done?” Frank asked. “This was your chance, you were going to be set free. You could've been happy and safe.”

“I don't care if I'm away, I wouldn't be happy,” I said. “You're everything to me and I love you. I wouldn't be happy without you, I'd be lost and lonely and scared.”

“Fucking fine, grab the keys,” he said. 

I went to the man’s body, grabbing the same key he used for my chains. I unlocked his chains and cut the ropes that held him to the chair. 

“Fuck, come here,” he said. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and i sniffled. 

“Baby, you still have the chance to go free,” he said. “I'll stay here, it'll be fine, I promise. Just know that I love you and I want you to be happy. Go out there and be free and happy. Have Lindsey move in with you or something. Get a million puppies and kittens. Fall in love and get married and be happy.”

“I want to be happy with you,” I said. “I don't care if I die, I just want to be with you.”

Frank gave me a kiss and held my hand. 

“Let’s get out of here then,” he said. 

Frank took my hand and the two of us hurried out into the stone hallway, trying to find an exit.


	15. Chapter 14

Frank led me up a flight of stairs to a door. We walked outside and I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dark. 

“I'm sorry I told him about Pete,” I said. 

“There's nothing we can do about it now,” he said. 

Frank took my hand as we both started running. He looked around at the trees surrounding us in the middle of the woods. 

“Daddy, we’re on an island, there’s nowhere to go,” I said. 

“Fuck,” Frank cursed. 

There was an alarm in the distance and Frank’s eyes widened. He took my hand and pulled me to a large tree surrounded by large rocks. There was a small space underneath the rocks, barely able to fit the both of us as it caved in to a sort of cave shape. Frank laid on his back, me on top of him as he grabbed some sticks and things like that to cover us. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered, resting my head on his chest. 

Frank shushed me as we heard footsteps. 

“I want them found!” Someone shouted. 

Frank ran his fingers through my hair, helping to calm me down slightly. We laid like that for hours until we were both cramped and hungry. 

“Daddy, I gotta go potty,” I whispered. 

“Go in your pants, baby,” he muttered. 

“B-but it’s dirty,” I whimpered. 

“We can't move,” he said. 

I buried my face into his chest, crying quietly as I peed in my pants. 

“It's okay,” Frank whispered, rubbing my back. 

“I didn't mean to say anything,” I cried. “They were hurting you and I was so scared. I-I didn't mean to--”

“You have to be quiet now, baby,” he interrupted. 

I sniffled, sobbing quietly. There were still footsteps and shouting in the distance. A few hours later we were both dirty and gross, covered in both our piss. My stomach rumbled and I closed my eyes, praying that they weren't able to hear it. 

“You should get some rest,” Frank whispered. 

“R-right here?” I asked. 

He nodded and I sniffled, closing my eyes. It wasn't until I had relaxed a bit that I realized just how tired I was. After all this excitement I realized I hadn't slept in almost two days now. 

“What about you?” I mumbled. 

“I'm okay,” he said. 

“But you need sleep too,” I whispered. 

“I was sleeping when they knocked me out, I'm fine,” he said. 

I nodded softly, snuggling up close to him as I tried my best to ignore how dirty and gross I was. I finally fell asleep in Frank’s arms, the grass tickling my skin and a rock poking into my side. 

“Baby,” Frank whispered, shaking me lightly. 

I woke up, picking my head up but flinching when it hit rock. 

“They're gone, we need to go now,” he said. 

We crawled out of our hiding spot and I felt my whole body in pain from laying in that one position for so long. I was stumbling when Frank took my hand and pulled me with him. We got to the edge of the island and I whimpered. 

The island cut off at a cliff. I looked over the edge at the waves that crashed against rocks roughly. A bit of dirt fell off the edge of the cliff, falling down to the water. It had to be nearly a hundred foot drop. 

“We have to jump,” he stated. 

I looked at Frank with wide eyes, shaking my head quickly. 

“That's the only choice,” he said. 

“W-we could die,” I whimpered. 

“If we die then we die together,” he said. 

My eyes watered, as I looked down at the rough water. 

“It’s low enough we won't die,” he said. “We have to go now.”

I shook my head, clinging to his side. 

“Baby, we have to,” he said. “Either that or you let me take you back. They'll bring you home and you can be happy.”

“But you'll die,” I whimpered. 

“That's okay,” he said. “I just want you to be happy.”

I shook my head, looking over the edge. 

“I'll jump,” I said. 

Frank nodded, holding my hand. I let out a small cry of fear as we both jumped off the cliff. My stomach did that thing like I was on a roller coaster and I thought I might be sick. I was too scared to even scream, all I could do was hold my breath in pure terror. My skirt blew up around me, cold wind blowing up against my pale skin. Frank’s hand held mine tight, giving it a soft squeeze. He didn't even seem scared as we plunged nearly one hundred feet to our possible deaths. 

The second my body hit the water I wanted to scream. There was pain all over. Not only from my body colliding with the dense water so forcefully, but also from how freezing cold the water was. I hadn't even thought about the temperature, it was already November. 

I felt myself sink lower, my hand losing Frank’s nearly immediately. My body was still just paralyzed in fear. I was scared to even move, what if one of my bones were broken?

But then my lungs started to burn. My brain slowly began to function again as I started kicking my feet. My skin felt like it was being pricked, I thought my legs were actually frozen at this point. I could see a bit of light that seemed to get brighter as I neared the surface of the water. 

I gasped as I finally broke the surface for air. I looked around but didn't see Frank anywhere. There was a small shore nearby on the island under the cliff, the top of the cliff hanging over to give us shelter and protection from anyone searching. 

“Daddy?” I asked. “Daddy!”

I looked around in panic, not seeing him anywhere. I was so hungry, I could feel myself growing tired quickly. If I stayed in any longer I would drown. 

There was a gasp behind me and I looked at Frank. His brown hair was wet and matted to his head as a puff of water vapor came from his mouth. 

“Come on, we need to get to the shore,” he said. 

It took everything within me to swim to the shore and by the time I made it to the sand, I thought I might just pass out. 

“You were so good,” Frank muttered, leaning down to kiss my forehead as I laid on the shore. 

“I-it’s cold,” I whispered. 

I was shaking, my teeth chattering as puffs of smoke left my lips with every breath. 

“I know, baby, but we can't start a fire or else they'll see the smoke,” he said. “Y-you need to get dried off.”

We curled up in the corner against the wall of dirt, shielded from the wind. Frank took off his suit jacket, putting it onto my instead. 

“I'm sorry for everything I've done,” I mumbled. 

“N-no, you're perfect,” he said. “Y-you shouldn't have told them about Pete but i-if you weren't here with me then I'd still be down there. Y-you were the one to save me this time, baby.”

I shivered, pressing my body closer to his. 

“What do we do now?” I asked. 

“I don't know,” Frank mumbled. “We j-just have to get off this island first, that's the number one priority.”

“H-how do we do that?” I asked. 

“W-Worst case scenario, we swim,” he said. 

I looked across the water, the water that was so far and deep I couldn't see a shore on the other side. 

“I-it’s too far, we wouldn't make it,” I said. 

Frank wrapped his arms around me tighter as he shivered. 

“I-it’s so cold,” I whimpered. 

“I know, we just c-can't start a fire,” he said. 

I nodded, resting my head against his wet button up shirt. 

“Where are we?” I asked. 

“S-somewhere North,” he said. “It's just so cold.”

“Wh-what are we gonna do when we get t-to the land?” I asked. 

“We’ll j-just go to the bank a-and get some money to buy plane tickets to g-get back home,” Frank said. 

I nodded my head when a sudden thought occurred to me. 

“Casper is still back i-in the hotel!” I cried. 

“W-we’ll get you a new Casper,” Frank whispered, kissing the top of my head. 

My lip quivered as I looked up at him. 

“B-but you gave me Casper,” I whimpered. “H-he was the first thing you've ever given me.”

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled. 

I cried quietly as his shaky hands ran through my wet, tangled hair. 

“I-I'm scared,” I whispered. 

“So am I,” Frank mumbled. 

It was so cold out here. How were we ever going to survive? Maybe we would just freeze to death right here. At least we would die here together. We were both so hungry. If we didn't get food soon then we would first die from starvation than the cold. All I've had within the past two days is a cookie and Frank hasn't eaten anything. 

“S-so we just need to get to a bank and we can get home?” I asked. 

Frank nodded his head and I sniffled. The waves crashed up against the shore roughly, thankfully loud enough so no one would be able to hear us talking at all. We were finally completely alone and secluded and no one would be able to find us here. Unless, of course, in a couple years time they found our dead bodies curled up here and rotting. 

“I-I love you, baby,” Frank whispered. 

“I love you t-too, daddy,” I mumbled. 

We were slightly dried more now as I pressed myself even closer to Frank. His arms wrapped around me tight as he tried his best to keep me as warm as possible. Our breaths puffed up into steam, quickly dissipating in the frigid air. We curled up together as the two of us shivered in the cold.


	16. Chapter 15

I woke up and saw Frank walking to me. It was the middle of the night and we were still just in our little spot by the water. 

“Come on, I found a little rowboat,” he said. 

I followed him to a little dock where there was some big boats but also just a little rowboat. I looked at him nervously before getting on, feeling the boat rock beneath me as I sat on the bench. Frank sat across from me and untied the boat, starting to row away. 

We were facing each other, the moonlight shining down, making the water glisten. It has only gotten colder as I sat there shaking, wishing for safety. 

“H-how far are we f-from land?” I asked. 

“I don't know,” he said. 

I looked under the bench and found something. There was a box and a big, soft blanket. I wrapped the blanket around Frank’s shoulders and curled up in his lap. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

I opened the box and let out a small cry in relief. Inside was some bottles of water and some snacks. I helped Frank drink some water as he rowed. I opened the food, feeding both myself and Frank. 

“You need to get some rest,” Frank said when we had finished one packet of the dried food. “Take the blanket and lay down, get some sleep.”

“You can keep the blanket,” I said. 

I curled up on the ground at his feet, closing my eyes. Frank laid the blanket over me and I curled up in the warmth of it. The gentle rocking of the boat eventually lulled me to sleep as I listened to the water around us. 

I was woken by the sun shining down on us. I sat up and saw that there was a shore in the distance. 

“We’re almost there!” I exclaimed. 

I looked over and saw Frank shaking as he rowed weakly, his lips slightly blue. 

“Daddy,” I gasped. 

I sat up, wrapping my arms around him. 

“You need to rest and warm up, let me take a turn rowing,” I said. 

“N-no, baby, th-that's okay,” he said. 

I shook my head and sat him on the floor of the boat so I could sit in his spot. I wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

I rowed us forward as Frank quickly fell asleep at my feet. I smiled down at him, rowing us towards the shore. The cold air bit at my skin and I could feel it burning my lungs with every breath I took. 

We got to the shore and I set the oars down. I let the boat rest there, bobbing in the water as I let Frank sleep. The sun rose even higher as a couple hours past before Frank woke up. 

“Thank you, baby,” Frank said. 

I was relieved to see that there was some color in his face again, and not just blue either. Frank stood up and gently stepped out of the boat into the water. It went just up to his knees as he waded through the water, pulling the boat with him. 

It hit the shore and Frank held my hand, helping me out of the boat so I didn't fall into the water. I stood on the dirt as Frank grabbed the things from the boat. 

“Alright, let’s find a bank,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, holding my hand out. Frank wrapped the blanket around me and held my hand as we walked through the woods. 

“We’re gonna go home,” I mumbled happily. 

“Yes, and the first thing we’re gonna do is take a nice hot bath and cuddle and eat food until our stomachs explode,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded as we broke away from the woods and found a road. Frank stopped in his tracks and I frowned in confusion. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“That sign,” Frank said. 

I frowned, looking at the sign. 

_Amberton 8 km away_

“What about it?” I asked. 

“The United States doesn't use the fucking metric system,” Frank said. 

“We aren't in the United States?” I asked. “Where are we at?”

“I don't know, but this is bad, Gerard,” he said. 

I whimpered at the use of my full name, that meant he was very serious. 

“Wh-why?” I asked nervously. 

“Because we don't have access to our money,” he said. “We don't have a way to get back home.”

My eyes watered as he held my hand and pulled me with him. We walked all the way to the town, my feet were aching by the time we got there. 

“Daddy, I have to go potty,” I mumbled. 

“Go into that gas station,” he said. 

I nodded, going to the gas station bathroom. It was dirty and gross but I tried to ignore it. 

After finishing using the toilet, I headed outside to find Frank. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself before I found Frank. 

He was talking to some pretty girl with blonde hair, who looked closer to Frank’s age than my own. Frank leaned in close, brushing her hair behind her ear as she giggled and blushed. 

Not on my watch, bitch. 

I stormed up angrily and Frank immediately put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. 

“This is my son, Arthur,” Frank said. 

My eyes widened as I looked at him. He's gonna flirt with someone right in front of me while he tells her I'm his son? And use my middle name of all things!

“Well, you two have a very interesting story, Anthony,” the lady said. “Going on vacation here and getting mugged, oh, that's sad.”

“Yeah, we’re just trying to get back home,” Frank said. 

“Well, I work at the motel right across the street,” she said. 

“Oh really?” Frank asked. 

Obviously he knew, her uniform shirt made that obvious. 

“I can give you two a room to stay in for the night for free, you just can't let my boss know,” she said. 

“Oh, no, that's okay,” Frank said. 

“No, really, I insist,” she said. “Get some rest before you two get back home.”

“Well, if say so,” Frank agreed. 

We followed her back to the motel and she gave us a key to a room. 

“I'll be here if you wanna, you know…talk,” she said, giving Frank a small wink. 

I scowled as Frank nodded before we went to the motel room. The heat instantly warmed me up but that didn't make me any less pissed off. 

“You told her I was your son?” I asked. “You were flirting with her!”

“It was only to get us a free room, she is definitely not my type,” Frank said. “And I'm seventeen years older than you, it's more believable that you're my son than my brother.”

I crossed my arms unhappily, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want to join me in the shower or are you going to sit here and pout?” Frank asked. 

I turned my head away from him and I heard him sighed. The bathroom door shut and I heard the shower start. I looked around at the room. There was green carpet and a very unattractive bed spread. A tiny tv sat over a dresser and there was a small kitchenette in the corner and a small bench against the wall. 

I opened the curtains, looking out the window. There wasn't a lot of people outside, most people were probably at work and school. The clock on the wall said it was just about one in the afternoon. 

I headed into the bathroom, looking at the steamed up mirror. I got undressed and pushed the curtain aside as I stepped into the shower with Frank. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me under the water with him. 

I shuddered from the sudden warm temperature that felt so good. Frank kissed my cheek, holding me close to him. I looked at the cuts and burn mark on his chest. 

“Does it hurt?” I asked nervously. 

“A little bit but thankfully not too much,” he said. 

“I-I'm sorry I told them, I didn't mean to,” I sobbed. “It's just that they were hurting you and I was so scared. I-I knew immediately that I had made a mistake but I was just scared and I didn't want you getting hurt and--”

“Baby,” Frank interrupted softly. “I know you didn't mean to tell, you would never do anything like that on purpose. You were scared and you've never been in a situation like that. I've been trained to not say anything when kidnapped, you haven't, it was all new to you.”

“What happens now?” I asked. 

“I don't know,” he said. “We can't call Pete, not even to warn him. They're probably going to attack him. He's going to be completely blindsided. I just hope him and all his men are ready.”

“So he can't come and save us?” I asked. 

“No, he can't, we’ll have to get home ourselves,” he said. 

“Why can't we call him?” I asked. 

“They might track the number back and find us, we can't let that happen,” Frank said. 

“But…if we don't call then they can be hurt,” I said. 

“They can defend themselves, we can't,” Frank said. 

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked. 

“I was hurting from jumping into the water at first but I'm okay now,” I said. “Just tired and aching from walking so far.”

“Well, after the shower we’ll eat up, but we have to make sure to ration it, we don't know how long it'll be until we get food again,” he said. 

I nodded my head and we both cleaned up. The two of us stayed in our underwear after the shower. Our clothes laid on the radiator to completely dry and warm up. 

“I'm sorry for flirting with her and calling you my son,” he said, wrapping his arms around me. “You are my beautiful, beautiful husband.”

“It's okay, I was upset but I guess that you were only doing it for my benefit,” I said. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and i smiled. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, baby boy,” he whispered. 

I nodded my head, snuggling up against him.


	17. Chapter 16

I yawned as I woke up, curled next to Frank. It was so nice to sleep in a warm bed, even if it was some old dirty motel bed. 

“Good morning,” Frank whispered. 

I smiled, burying my face into his chest. He had bandaged up his chest with the small first aid kit in the food box. 

“Good morning,” I mumbled. 

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. There was a knock on the door and Frank frowned before getting up. I sat up as he opened the door. 

“Anthony, my boss is coming by, you and your son need to leave,” the lady he had been flirting with said. 

“Alright, we’ll get out of here quick,” Frank said, shutting the door. 

We got dressed and grabbed our stuff, hurrying out of the motel room. We headed down the street and sat down together in an alley, the blanket wrapped around both our shoulders. 

“What now?” I asked. 

“I don't know, I thought we'd be in there a little longer,” he said. “Here, we need to eat.”

Frank opened our box and frowned when he saw there was only one packet of food left, but thankfully still three water bottles. 

“You take it for yourself,” he said. “I'll be able to get something else on my own.”

“A-are you sure?” I asked nervously and he nodded. 

“Just make sure you don't eat it too quickly,” he said. “Just snack on it throughout the day, okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” I said. 

I ate quietly as Frank sat beside me. 

“What do we do now?” I asked. 

Frank sighed, shaking his head. 

“You're not gonna like it,” Frank said. 

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him in confusion. 

“I don't know yet,” he said quietly. “Let’s go on a walk and see if we can think of anything to help us get home.”

I nodded and stood up, shivering as I wrapped my arms around myself. 

“Give me your skirt,” Frank said. 

I looked at him in confusion. 

“You're freezing, let me wear your clothes, my clothes are warmer,” he said. 

“No, that's okay,” I mumbled. 

“No, Gee, you need to stay warm,” he said. 

I hesitated before giving him my skirt. We traded clothes and I couldn't help but giggled at the sight of him in my skirt and sweater. 

“There we go, all warm now,” Frank muttered, wrapping his arms around me. 

He kissed my cheek, shivering as we walked out of the aisle. Frank wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, carrying the box as we walked down the street. 

“I'm scared,” I whispered. 

“You don't have to be,” he said. “I'm here, I'll always be here for you.”

I smiled softly, holding his hand. Frank walked into a small clothing store and I frowned in confusion. 

“Do you want to get a new sweater?” Frank asked. 

“W-we don't have money,” I said, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. 

Frank hummed, looking through the clothes racks. I followed in confusion as he picked out clothes before we headed to the fitting room. Frank grabbed some of the items, a hat and a pair of gloves. He pulled off the tags and put them into the inside pockets of my suit jacket. 

“S-stealing?” I whimpered. 

“It's gonna start getting even colder, you need to stay warm,” he said. 

We sat on the bench and I frowned in confusion. 

“We've gotta wait to make them think we're actually trying clothes on,” Frank whispered. 

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulders. 

“I miss home,” I whispered. 

“So do I,” Frank agreed. 

“Where are we?” I asked. 

“I saw a Canadian flag earlier so I'm assuming that we’re in Canada,” he said. 

“There has to be some way for us to get out of here,” I said. “What about other people who might get robbed and didn't have money. They've gotta have some other way to get home.”

“The embassy could help but we can't go there,” he said. “We were traveling and doing illegal business.”

“This makes my tummy upset,” I said. 

“I know, I'm sorry,” he mumbled. 

Frank stood up and grabbed the clothes. We went out and put the clothes on the unwanted rack. 

“You're not buying any of it?” A worker asked. 

“I got a text from my cousin,” Frank said. “She's babysitting our kid but my daughter is sick so we've gotta go pick her up before she gets any of the other kids sick.”

“Okay, well, we close at seven so feel free to come back,” she said. 

Frank smiled and we walked out. My stomach churned uneasily as we walked through the detectors but thankfully they didn't go off. We walked to what seemed to be a town square. We sat on a bench and Frank put the black hat and gloves on me. 

“You've gotta stay warm too,” I said. 

“No, I’m okay,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

“You can't just give me all of the warm clothes and all of the food, you need some for yourself too,” I said. 

“Baby, I'm not lying, I'm really fine,” he said. “I'm used to the cold.”

I frowned slightly but didn't say anything more. 

“I-Is there something I can do?” I asked. “To help us at all? I feel like it's all my fault for being here.”

“No, this isn't your fault,” he denied. “I would’ve been taken either way and if you weren't here then I'd still be there on that island.”

“No you wouldn't, you only had one gas mask and gave it to me,” I said. “You would've had the gas mask and you never would've been taken at all.”

Frank didn't say anything, giving me a soft kiss. I held his hand as we got up and walked around again. I looked around at the different stores and then noticed the Canadian flag outside a police station. 

“Can we go to the police for help?” I asked. 

“No, baby, no police,” he said. “We have to find a way to get home by ourselves.”

“That's gonna be too hard to do,” I said. 

“I know, that's why I need you to be tough for me, okay, kitten?” He asked and I nodded. “You've gotta be big for me, baby boy.”

“It's hard to be big when you're giving all these cute little pet names,” I said. 

“Alright, you've gotta be big, Gerard,” he stated. 

I nodded my head but I couldn't help but miss the little pet names. I looked at a small pond, which was starting to freeze over. 

“What if we don't get home before winter comes?” I asked. 

“I don't know, baby,” Frank mumbled. “We’ll just have to try and find something to help us get back.”

“I don't want to be stuck out here in the freezing cold,” I said. “We could freeze to death out here.”

“I'm not gonna let that happen,” Frank said. “We will get home and we’ll sleep for a million years in our big, soft bed. And I'll buy you a new Casper and I'll get you a puppy too if you want.”

“Thank you, daddy,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

Frank smiled and we went back to the alley. We curled up under the blanket and I smiled. I ate quietly, eating half of the food that was left, saving the rest for later. 

“Is Pete and Patrick going to be okay?” I asked. 

“I hope so,” Frank said. 

“It would be my fault if either of them got hurt,” I said. 

“Gee, baby, I don't want you hung up on this for the rest of your life, it isn't good for you,” he said. “Things happen sometimes, even if we didn't mean for them to but there isn't anything we can do so we just have to try and move on. Nothing good will come out of you just hanging onto your mistake, baby.”

I nodded softly, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Have you ever made a mistake that you regretted?” I asked. 

“I regret killing your mom,” Frank said. “I knew right after I did it that it was a mistake. I was just so angry that I wasn't even thinking, I just wanted your dad to feel what I felt, I wanted him to have the same pain that I had. It was wrong and I realized that afterwards because not only was I taking away a man's love but also taking the mother of two kids. I'm always scared that one day you'll leave me because of that and I'm so sorry, baby boy.”

“I never want to leave you,” I said. “I'd stay with you no matter what.”

Frank smiled softly, giving me a kiss. 

“Good, I don't know what I would do without you,” he said. “I lost you for a week and I was a mess. I relapsed back to drugs, got drunk, I hardly slept.”

My eyes watered as I snuggled up close to his chest. 

“I'm sorry I did that to you,” I whispered. “I-I was just scared that I was going to ruin your life because I was in a wheelchair and we didn't know if I would be able to ever walk again and I didn't want you to throw everything away just to take care of me.”

“You know I love taking care of you, baby boy,” Frank said. “It doesn't matter if you're in a wheelchair or not, I still love you exactly the same.”

“They were just scaring me, they said you were giving up everything,” I said. “They just kept talking about how your life would be over and how you were ruining your life by marrying me and I didn't want you to ruin your life.”

“You'd never ruin my life,” he said. “You make it a million times better, you're my favorite part of the day.”

I smiled, snuggling up with Frank. Everything was going to be okay, Frank always makes sure of that.


	18. Chapter 17

I gave Frank a soft kiss and he smiled. 

“I love you,” he said. 

We were both hungry, we had run out of food and water at this point. He sat beside me and smiled. 

“I got us some food,” he said. 

There was two Happy Meal boxes and I looked inside at the half eaten burger and the ten pack of chicken nuggets with only six nuggets left. 

“Daddy, someone else was eating this,” I said. 

“We gotta eat,” he said. “Here, you take the nuggets and I'll have the burger.”

I picked up the nuggets, frowning softly. 

“You didn't get this out of the trash, did you?” I asked nervously. 

Frank didn't say anything as he unwrapped the burger. 

“You don't eat meat,” I said. 

“I know,” Frank mumbled. 

We finished our food quickly, there wasn't much to eat in the first place. Frank went a sort of pale, greenish color.

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

Frank shook his head. He grabbed the empty box, throwing up in it. I brushed his hair back until he finished and leaned back. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, rubbing his back. 

“A little nauseous,” he said. 

I kissed the top of his head and he smiled softly. 

“You should just relax for a little bit,” I suggested. 

Frank nodded, leaning back against the brick wall. I covered him with the blanket, kissing his temple. 

“Maybe I can get something vegetarian for you,” I said. “I'll be right back.”

Frank nodded softly, closing his eyes. I went out to the street and looked around. It was starting to get late out but I saw a big grocery store. I walked inside, looking around at the food. I took the stickers off two apples, putting them in my pocket. I also managed to get a small 8 ounce water bottle too. 

My heart was racing and I felt sick as I walked out. This was my first time ever stealing something by myself. On one hand it was exciting but on the other it was terrifying. 

Thankfully no alarms went off as I hurried back to Frank. I kissed his cheek, brushing the hair out of his face. He was so pale and tired.

“Here, I got you some stuff,” I said. 

I helped him wash out his mouth with the water before handing him the apples. 

“No, princess, you take one,” he said. 

“But these are for you,” I said. 

“That's okay, baby, you take one,” Frank said

I frowned but sat beside him, eating my apple. I finished and Frank handed me his half eaten apple. 

“Daddy, you need to eat too,” I said. 

“No, that's okay, baby, you take it,” he said. “I don't really need it, you gotta get some food in your tummy.”

Frank kissed my cheek as I finished his apple. 

“You're not doing well,” I said. “You're only getting worse.”

“No, baby, I’m fine,” he said. 

I frowned, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled. 

“I love you,” he said. “I feel like I haven't told you that in forever. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“You're like my beautiful little angel,” he said. “Like my pretty little pillow princess.”

“I'm not a pillow princess!” I gasped. “I suck dick!”

Frank chuckled, pulling me onto his lap. 

“Yes you do, and you're very good at it too,” he said. 

I smiled proudly and he kissed my cheek. 

“I don't mind if you're a pillow princess, I love making you feel good,” he said. 

“Not a pillow princess,” I grumbled unhappily, crossing my arms. 

“I'm sorry, I won't call you that anymore,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. “You're my beautiful little baby.”

I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. Frank held my hips gently and I smiled. 

“Even when things are so grim you're still the light of my life,” Frank mumbled, resting his forehead against mine. 

I giggled and blushed, caressing his cheek. 

“I love you,” I said. “You're the best daddy in the world.”

Frank smiled, wrapping the blanket around both of us. 

“I have a plan, baby, but you're not going to like it,” he said. “It could get us money and tickets back home.”

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Well, there's this small bank on the corner,” he said. 

I felt my blood run cold as I looked at him, shaking my head quickly. 

“Baby, I know you won't like it,” Frank said. “And you know I won't make you do it but it's easier to rob a bank with a partner than alone.”

“I can't rob a bank, daddy,” I said. 

“Yes you can, baby, all you've gotta do is hold the bag,” Frank said. “I'll be the one to keep a lookout and make sure everyone cooperates.”

He opened the box that we used to keep the food in and I saw a bag and a pistol. 

“Wh-where'd you get that?” I asked. 

“I stole it,” Frank said. “I got some sunglasses too to help hide our faces a little bit.”

My eyes watered as I shook my head. 

“I-I can't,” I whimpered. “I-I c-c--”

“Shush, baby, it's okay,” he whispered. “Don't cry.”

I buried my face into his shoulder as I cried. 

“I know it's scary,” he said. “You don't have to if you don't want to. But this is what can finally get us home. We’re starving, Gee, you're starving. We're both freezing and getting weaker by the minute. We can't stay here long or else we aren't going to survive.”

I sniffled and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Frank took the gun and gently put it into my hand as I whimpered. 

“It won't hurt you, baby,” he whispered. 

“This could kill someone,” I said. “It could kill us.”

“It's not going to, i'm going to try not to hurt anyone,” he said. “We are just going to get the money and run. We’ll steal a car or something. We’ll get out of this town then find an airport and go home.”

“And then we’ll be safe?” I asked. “I've already shoplifted more times than I would ever want to, I don't want to be arrested for robbing a bank too.”

“We won't get caught, I've done this a million times over,” he said. “You've just gotta listen to me and do what I say when I say it, understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” I said. 

Frank kissed the top of my head and I rested my head back down against his chest. His head rested back against the brick wall and soon I heard quiet snoring coming from him. 

I smiled softly, intertwining our hands. I looked at all the tattoos he had then glanced at my skirt that he was still wearing. I could tell he was freezing in it but he wouldn't let me switch back. He just kept giving me all the food and all the warm clothes. If we were going to die then Frank would definitely die first out here. He was giving everything to me to make sure I was still warm and healthy but he wasn't even caring for himself. 

I got up and went to the corner store down the street. I strolled down to the candy aisle and smiled softly. Thankfully they had Frank’s favorite candy here and I shoved it into my jacket pocket. 

I walked out of the store when someone suddenly grabbed my arm roughly. I whimpered as I looked at the very big store owner. 

“What did you think you were doing?” He asked, grabbing the candy bar from my pocket. 

I burst into tears and he looked slightly taken aback. 

“I didn't mean to!” I sobbed. “It was for my little sister! She's sick with cancer in the hospital and she really wanted a candy bar but the medical bills are so expensive we can't even afford to buy her a candy bar.”

“Canada has free health care,” he said. 

“We’re not from Canada, we’re from the United States where the government gives us big medical bills, my little sister even sold all her toys,” I said. 

“Alright, fine, just take it, kid,” he said. 

I took the candy bar and hurried off. I went back to Frank and gently shook him awake. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. “What happened, baby boy?”

“I got caught shoplifting,” I admitted. 

“Are the police coming?” He asked. “Fuck, we've gotta get out of here.”

He started to get up but I shook my head. 

“No, he let me go because I told him that my little sister had cancer and all she wanted was a candy bar and she even had to sell all of her toys because of her medical bills,” I said. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. “That's my boy.”

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss. 

“What were you stealing?” He asked. 

I handed him the candy bar I had taken and he smiled softly. Frank opened it up, breaking it into half. He gave me the bigger half and I frowned. 

“No, daddy,” I said. “I bought it for you as a thank you for taking care of me.”

“I don't need this whole thing, you can take half of it,” he said. 

My eyes watered and he brushed my hair behind my ear. 

“You aren't eating anything, you give all your food to me and give all your clothes to me too,” I said. “You're going to die, daddy. I know you're trying to take care of me but you're going to end up killing yourself in the process of it.”

“Baby, I want you to be happy and healthy,” he said. 

“I won't be if you let yourself die,” I said. “Please just take the candy bar.”

Frank sighed quietly, taking both halfs of the candy bar. I sniffled, snuggling up close to him under the blanket. The two of us cuddled up together as the night grew colder.


	19. Chapter 18

My hands were shaking as we walked into the bank. 

“It's okay,” Frank whispered. 

The bank door closed behind us with a heavy thud that made my stomach drop. 

“Give us all your money!” Frank shouted, pulling the gun out. 

My hands were shaking as I held out the bag to the bank teller. 

“If you're doing this against your will then blink twice,” she whispered as she took the bag from me. 

I hadn't even realized I was crying until now. I shook my head, looking back at Frank. There were a couple people in here but they were all crying and crouched down. 

“Hurry up!” Frank shouted and both the worker and I flinched. 

I was so scared I thought I might pee my pants or something. That is, if I had anything in me for me to pee. I don't think I've had anything to drink for three days now and my last meal was early this morning. 

I heard gunshots and was relieved to see that it was only Frank shooting at some guard with a gun. The lady quickly handed me the bag full of cash and I let out a small sob of relief. Frank and I hurried out and got into a car, which he quickly hotwired. 

“Fuck, baby, you were great,” Frank said as we sped off. 

I cried quietly, wiping my eyes. 

“W-we go to an airport now, right?” I asked. 

“Not just yet, we have to hide out for a little bit while this all dies down,” he said. 

“So, we can't even use the money to buy food?” I asked and he shook his head. 

My eyes watered as I looked out the window and he reached over to hold my hand. I was loving this car though. I missed soft, cushioned seats, far better than the cold ground. The seats were even heated! Oh god, I missed all my luxury cars.

“Don't be upset,” he said softly, lifting my hand up to give it a soft kiss. 

“I'm just scared and hungry,” I whimpered. 

I looked over at him, frowning softly. It was pretty obvious that he had been losing weight quickly, he has hardly eaten or drank anything in over a week. Whereas I had gone from maybe chubby to slightly less chubby, Frank has eaten far less than me and suffered more from the cold in just my little skirt. His hair was dirty and his skin was pale. There were bags under his eyes and his lips were usually slightly tinted blue. He looked thinner and so much unhealthier. 

“We’re gonna get some food in your tummy soon,” he said. 

“Your tummy too,” I said. 

“No, I'm not that hungry,” Frank said. “But we gotta make sure you eat.”

He squeezed my hand and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“You eat too,” I said. 

Frank shook his head. “We don't get a lot of food, we need to save it for you.”

I scowled quietly as Frank pulled over. 

“What are we doing?” I asked. 

“We've gotta ditch the car,” he said. 

We got out and Frank wiped off his fingerprints.

“What about mine?” I asked. 

“You have gloves on, baby,” Frank said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled, looking down at my gloved hands. 

“Come on, let’s go before the police start searching,” Frank said. 

We hurried down with our bag to the side of the road. We walked until the sun went down but thankfully it seemed that we were in the clear. I sat down on the grass, whimpering softly. 

“Baby, we can't stop,” Frank said. 

“I-I can't walk anymore,” I said. “I'm just so tired and in pain.”

I looked up at him, the moon shining bright. Little flakes of snow started falling and I shivered. 

“Come on, I’ll carry you,” he said. 

Frank gave me a piggy back ride as I sniffled. It was so cold I was shaking but I knew Frank had it even worse. He was still only wearing my skirt and thin sweater, he didn't even get a hat and gloves like me. 

“Do you want my hat, daddy?” I asked. 

“No, I'm fine,” he said. “We gotta keep your cute little ears warm.”

We got to another town, which was now probably seven hours from where we robbed the bank. We spent probably four hours driving and three hours walking. 

“Here we go,” Frank groaned, setting me down. 

He sat down against the building, closing his eyes. I went around the building and found a dumpster. I was practically sobbing as I dug through it, I hate dirty things. 

I found half a sandwich in a wrapper and sighed quietly. It still looked okay, as far as dumpster food can be. I'm used to eating five star meals. 

“Daddy,” I said, straddling his hips. “Here, eat something.”

I held the sandwich out and he shook his head, pushing it towards me instead. 

“No, I’m not hungry,” I said. 

That was a big fat lie, I was starving but Frank was starving even more. 

“Yes you are, your stomach was growling earlier and you haven't eaten anything today,” he said. 

“No, I promise, I don't need it,” I insisted.

“No, baby, you eat it,” he said. “We gotta keep you all nice and healthy.”

“You have to be nice and healthy too,” I said. 

“I already am,” he said. 

“No you aren't, you're sick,” I said. “You need to eat something.”

“I'm okay,” he insisted. 

“You haven't eaten in two whole days now and you have a heart condition too and--”

“Baby,” Frank interrupted softly. “Eat the sandwich.”

My lip quivered as I shook my head. 

“It's okay, I’m fine,” he said. “You've gotta have enough energy to get back home.”

“B-But you need energy too,” I whimpered. 

“I'm fine, baby, don't worry,” he said. “You eat the sandwich. 

I sniffled, taking a small bite of the sandwich. I ate the food sadly and he kissed my cheek. 

“We don't have our blanket anymore,” I mumbled sadly. 

“I know, we’ll just have to cuddle to stay warm,” he said. 

I buried my face into the crook of his neck and smiled. 

“I love you,” I mumbled. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” he said. 

“I love your pretty smile and your pretty hair and your pretty face and pretty tattoos and pretty personality,” I said as I giggled. 

Frank chuckled softly and I smiled. 

“Let’s get some rest,” he said. “We’ll hang out here for about two or three days and then we’ll head out to the airport and go home, okay?”

“So just a few days and we’ll be home?” I asked and he nodded. 

Frank wrapped his arms around me tighter and I smiled. I snuggled up close to him, trying to stay as warm as possible as I fell asleep. 

Some birds woke me up very early the next morning. I groaned quietly, rubbing my eyes. I was blinded slightly from the light layer of snow that covered the ground. It covered us too, actually. 

I brushed the snow off myself then Frank, standing up. I went to the side of the building and smiled. We were next to a bakery so all the unsold foods from the day before got thrown out here. 

I grabbed some muffins that were wrapped up and smiled. I haven't seen all this much food in so long, just the sight of it made my stomach grumble. We should've camped out behind bakeries before. 

“Daddy,” I said softly, sitting beside him. “I got us breakfast. They're cold and a little hard because they're slightly frozen but there's still more for us to get our hands on.”

I shook him lightly and his body slumped over, falling onto my shoulder. I screamed, dropping both of the muffins. I listened closer and realized he wasn't breathing and there wasn't a heartbeat. 

I broke down sobbing as people hurried behind the building with us. They looked to be workers at the bakery and must've heard me scream. 

“H-he isn't breathing,” I sobbed. 

“Call an ambulance,” the cook said to the waitress. 

I sobbed as I watched him start doing CPR on Frank. Frank was just laying there lifeless in the snow, still dressed in my white sweater and pink skirt. 

“An ambulance is on their way,” the waitress said. 

I sobbed as I reached over to hold Frank’s hand. 

“Please wake up,” I cried. 

An ambulance came quickly and they put Frank inside. I watched as they ripped the sweater off and picked up defibrillators, charging them up. 

“Clear,” the paramedic said. 

They shocked his body and I let out a sob. They did it once more and my stomach dropped. 

“There's a pulse,” one of them said. 

I sighed in relief as one of them turned to me while the other helped Frank. 

“Do you have any information on what happened?” He asked. 

“W-we--h-he hasn't eaten a-a lot and we've b-been out in the cold a-and he has a heart c-condition,” I hiccuped. 

“Do you know the name of this heart condition?” He asked and I shook his head. “What's his name and age?”

“H-his name’s Frank Iero, he's thirty-six,” I said. 

He grabbed the radio, pressing the button to speak into it. 

“We have a thirty-six year old male coming in with a possible heart attack as well as hypothermia,” he said.

He hung the radio up as I sobbed, looking at Frank. 

“What is your relationship to him?” He asked. 

“He's my husband,” I said. “I'm Gerard Iero.”

I cried, praying that we'd get to the hospital soon. 

“Baby, where's my baby?” Frank mumbled. 

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” The paramedic asked. 

“I want my baby,” Frank muttered. 

“I'm right here,” I said. 

Frank glanced over at me, seeming relieved as he started to doze off again. 

“Sir, we need you to stay awake,” the paramedic said. 

Frank dozed off again and I whimpered. 

“He still has a pulse,” the other paramedic said. 

The ambulance stopped and everyone rushed out. I felt like I was in a daze as people rushed and shouted. If Frank didn't survive, what was I going to do?


	20. Chapter 19

I walked up to the reception desk, wiping my eyes. 

“I-is there a phone or something I can use?” I asked. 

The lady pointed to an old payphone against the wall. Can't she just let me use the desk phone?

“I-I don't have any money,” I whimpered. 

She sighed a bit too dramatically, giving me some change. 

I went up to the payphone and hesitated before dialing my dad’s number. 

“Dad?” I whimpered when he answered. 

We had completely forgotten the money back behind the bakery. We were here again with nothing. We needed help, frank wouldn't survive any longer here. 

“Gerard?” My dad asked in shock. “What happened? Where are you? It's been so long since I've heard from you.”

“We need help,” I sobbed. “W-we’re stuck here and we can't get home.”

“What are you talking about? Where are you? Who's there?” My dad questioned. 

“Me and Frank, w-we’re stuck in Canada and we don't have any money or anything,” I cried. “He's in the hospital, he had a heart attack.”

“We’ll come pick you up, where are you?” He asked. 

“You pick Frank up too,” I stated. “Either you help both of us or you leave me here. And if I stay here I’ll probably starve to death.”

It was quiet on the other end of the line. 

“Fine,” my dad said. 

“Frank Iero?” A doctor asked. 

I quickly gave him the location before going to the doctor. 

“I’m his husband,” I said. 

“Well, he suffered from a pretty major heart attack,” the doctor said. “He should be okay but we strongly suggest getting a pacemaker installed.”

“P-pacemaker?” I whimpered. 

“Yes, it'll be a little device inserted into his chest and if his heart ever stops again then it'll shock his heart like a defibrillator,” he explained. “We scanned his chest and if he doesn't take a more relaxing lifestyle then he is at a high risk for another heart attack.”

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“He also seems to have a mild case of hypothermia and a bit undernourished,” he said. “We warmed him up and gave him an IV for nutrients.”

“Can I see him?” I asked. 

He nodded and I followed him to a room. 

“He isn't awake yet,” the doctor said. “He should wake up any second now.”

“But he's gonna be okay?” I asked. 

“Yes, he's fine,” he said. “Did the nurse give you the paperwork to fill out?”

“No, she didn't,” I said. 

“Alright, I'll go grab them for you,” he said. 

The doctor walked out and I sat in the chair beside the bed. I held Frank’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze. He looked a little better now, his skin had color again and he looked peaceful. Frank stirred awake and I smiled. 

“Daddy,” I sighed happily. 

“Oh my god, you're so beautiful,” Frank said. “Are you single?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “I-I’m your husband, Frankie.”

“I'm married to you?” Frank asked in shock. “Man, I’m the luckiest fucking person in the world.”

The doctor walked back in with a clipboard. 

“Oh good, you're awake,” the doctor said. 

“H-he doesn't remember me,” I whimpered. 

“That's just a side effect from the anesthetic,” he said. “He'll be back to normal in a few hours, he's just gotta sleep it off. Sometimes people get a little confused when coming off the anesthetic, they're still partially awake and partially asleep.”

“Have you seen this boy?” Frank asked. “Look how beautiful he is, and he's all mine!”

I smiled softly, kissing his cheek. 

“Press the help button if you need anything,” the doctor said. “Fill out this paperwork then bring it up to the desk.”

I nodded and he walked out. 

“We’re really married?” He asked. 

“Yes, silly,” I said. 

“Man, I'm so lucky,” he said. “Do we have kids?”

“No, we don't,” I said. “But we have two little kittens and a puppy.”

“Oh man, I love puppies,” Frank said. 

I smiled, squeezing his hand. I looked down at the paperwork and sighed. 

“A pretty boy like you shouldn't sigh like that,” he said. “You should be happy.”

He took the clipboard from me and I frowned. Frank filled out the paperwork as I watched as he made it for someone named ‘Anthony Johnson’.

“You remember the business?” I asked. 

“How could I not? I was born into it,” he said. 

I kissed his forehead and smiled. I went out, giving all the fake information to the lady at the desk. When I was heading back, I saw a pretty nurse in the room with Frank. She just kept smiling sweetly and giggling at everything Frank said. 

“Well, when you get out of here then maybe we can get a drink or something,” she said. 

“No because I just learned that I am married to the most beautiful boy in the whole world,” Frank said. “You should see him, he took my breath away. I'm the luckiest person in the world.”

“Well, he doesn't have to know,” the girl said, resting a hand on his thigh. 

I stormed in, pushing her roughly. She fell back against the wall before hurrying out. 

“Mine,” I grumbled unhappily. 

“I missed your face,” Frank mumbled sleepily. 

“I missed your face too,” I said with a small chuckle, brushing his hair behind his ear. “You're kinda cute with amnesia.”

“How am I when I don't have amnesia?” He asked. 

“You're very serious,” I said. “Sometimes you're like a grumpy old man. You never let me blow bubbles in the house either.”

“Are you sure?” Frank asked. “Because I think someone as pretty as you would be able to convince me otherwise.”

“You were pretty lenient with your rules but not always,” I said. 

He hummed softly before falling asleep. 

“I love you, daddy,” I whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor as I sat beside him on the bed. I spun his wedding ring around his finger slowly as I smiled. I took it off, looking at it as I felt my heart warm. On the inside of the ring was the date of our wedding engraved into it and on either side of the date was both our initials.

“It's gonna be okay,” I whispered. “We’re gonna get back home and then it'll be my turn to take care of you. It's all gonna be perfect. You won't have to worry about a thing. I can't cook but I'll order food for you, any kind of food you want as long as it's super duper healthy. And we’ll watch movies and then when you're not on bed rest anymore we’ll go on daily walks to make sure you're nice and healthy. You can't leave me so soon, daddy, w-we only just got married.”

I felt a lump in my throats as I blinked away the tears. I put his ring back on him, smiling as I cried. 

“And we’ll get another dog too,” I said. “You can even name this one. But you can't give them anything like Snowball or Chocolate Chip, it's too cheesy. You have to give the new puppy a more unique name.

“And we’ll play checkers all day, it's nice and relaxing. We’ll sit out on the beach playing checkers all day long on a big, soft blanket. We’ll only do the most relaxing stuff ever. We’ll be like an old couple, daddy, and do old couple stuff. We can even play shuffleboard.”

I chuckled at the thought of the two of us playing shuffleboard and going to the early bird special dinners.

“No, we won't do that but it'll be relaxing,” I said. “We’ll just be able to kick back and watch cartoons all day long.”

I kissed his cheek, smiling softly. I wish I had some money to go down to the gift shop to buy him a stuffed bear or something. 

“I'll be right back, Daddy,” I said, giving him a kiss. 

I got up and headed downstairs to the gift shop. I found a little white bear with a little red shirt that said ‘Get Well Soon’ on it in white with a little heart.

“How much is this?” I asked the lady at the register. 

“Twenty-five,” she said. 

“Oh,” I whimpered. 

My eyes watered as I looked down sadly. My lip quivered as I hugged the little bear softly. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. 

“My husband had a really bad heart attack, he died,” I said. “Th-they managed to bring him back and I just wanted to get him a little something special and we don't really have any money to spare. I-I just wanted to get him something special.”

She looked at me sympathetically and I gave her my best puppy dog face, the one that used to let me stay up past my bedtime with Frank.

“We just got married too,” I added. “Less than a week ago, we were only here because his sick grandparents couldn't fly out for the wedding. W-We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon tomorrow. We weren't going anywhere big, we don't have the money but it was still just special.”

“You know what, you take it,” she said. “You sound like you can use a little comfort.”

“Thank you so much,” I said, wiping away a tear. 

I hurried out, smiling happily. I headed back up to the hospital room and smiled. 

“I got you a little something, daddy,” I said, laying on the bed beside him. “I just hope you don't put me in timeout for lying so much. I love you, daddy, I just want to make sure you're all happy and comfortable.”

I kissed his cheek and intertwined our fingers. 

“I can't wait until we don't have to steal and lie and eat garbage food anymore,” I said. “I miss having money, I really like money. We can buy whatever we want and we won't freeze our butts off and we can have five course meals.”

I kissed his hand and smiled. 

“I'm glad you're gonna be okay, daddy,” I said. “I would be alone in a foreign country, I don't know what I'd do. But you're gonna be okay and I'm gonna be the one to save us this time.”


	21. Chapter 20

The door opened and I looked at my dad and Mikey. 

“We need to sneak out,” my dad said quietly. 

Mikey grabbed a wheelchair and helped me put the still unconscious Frank into it. It was dark out, probably near midnight. We got into a van and I quickly grabbed one of the blankets, covering Frank with it. 

I cried quietly, snuggling up to his side. The others were all silent as they drove. Frank stirred awake, looking around in panic as he instinctively reached for the gun in the back of his jeans, which wasn't there because he was still in a hospital gown. 

“Frankie, Frankie, calm down,” I whispered.

He relaxed a bit, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked over at me. At least it seems like he had his memory back. 

“Y-you called them?” Frank asked, looking at my dad and brother suspiciously. 

“We left the money back at the bakery where you had a heart attack, we have no other option,” I said. 

Frank looked sort of distant for a moment. 

“I-I had a heart attack,” he mumbled. “I died. I-I was actually completely dead.”

My lip quivered as I nodded. 

“Jamia was there,” he whispered. “Sh-she was happy that I found someone who made me so happy.”

I hugged him tight and he kissed the top of my head. 

“Dad, we need food,” I said. “We haven't eaten in days, we’re starving.”

“We’ll pull over somewhere,” my dad said. 

I nodded, wiping my eyes. 

“I got you a gift, Frankie,” I said. 

I handed him the bear and he smiled. 

“How'd you get this?” He asked. 

I showed him my puppy dog face and he sighed. 

“Well, I guess it doesn't only work on me,” he mumbled. 

I giggled and nodded and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We got food and I smiled. The two of us ate and snuggled up in the backseat of the warm car until we fell asleep. 

“We’re at the border,” my dad announced, waking us both up. 

I yawned, stretching my arms. 

“I've got your birth certificate, Gee,” my dad said. 

I felt my blood run cold. 

“What about Frank?” I asked. “Y-you don't have his passport?”

“That's his own damn problem,” my dad said. 

“Pull the car over,” I stated. 

“He can get out,” my dad said. “He won't make it to the States anyways.”

“No, I--”

“Gee, it's okay, I'll find another way home,” Frank said softly. “You get home first and get the house ready, yeah?”

I shook my head, clutching onto his arm. 

“I love you, baby,” Frank whispered. 

Frank opened the door and stepped out but I quickly followed. 

“Get back in the car,” my dad said. 

“It's okay,” Frank whispered. “Get somewhere safe.”

I shook my head as I looked at him. Frank sat me in the car, buckling me up. 

“I love you,” Frank mumbled, giving me a soft kiss. 

I sobbed, shaking my head. Frank shut the door and my dad started off. I looked at Frank and saw him standing there in the middle of the snow in only a hospital gown. It looked like he was even crying, he knew there was no other way for him to get back. I would go home safely and he would die here. 

“Y-you can't leave him,” i cried. “He's my husband, I love him.”

“You can get a new, better husband,” my dad said. 

I shook my head, unbuckling my seat belt. I jumped out of the car, gasping as I fell into the snow. Frank hurried to me, helping me to my feet as I sniffled. 

“Baby, don't do this,” Frank said softly. “I can't die knowing you're gonna die too.”

“I want to be with you forever,” I said. “I can't leave you here.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. The car backed up and my dad rolled down the window. 

“Get in the car, Gerard,” my dad ordered. 

“No, I'm staying with Frank,” I said.

“You're going to die out here,” he stated. 

“Then we die together,” I said. “I'm not leaving my husband here, I love him.”

“Mikey, get him in the car,” my dad said. 

“If you try to take me then I'll tell border patrol that you kidnapped me,” I said. 

“Baby, you're safe if you go with them,” Frank whispered, wrapping his arms around me. 

“You just got out of the hospital after a pretty major heart attack,” I said. “You won't survive another week out here before you have another heart attack.”

“But you'll be out here alone for so long,” he said. “You don't want to stay here with me.”

“Fine, we can smuggle Frank in,” my dad said. 

I gasped happily, nodded my head. My dad pulled off the cushions to the backseat, revealing a big empty spot. 

“Nice drug smuggling spot,” Frank mumbled. “I should've done this.”

“Will he be able to breath in there?” I asked. 

“He only has to stay in while we’re going over the border,” my dad said. 

Frank laid into the small space, curling up his body to fit. I have him a kiss and smiled, putting the seat cushion back. I sat down and we got to the border check. They did a small check, looking at our passports and birth certificates. 

“Alright, he can come out now,” my dad said. 

I pulled up the seat, helping Frank out. I gave Frank a kiss and snuggled up next to him. 

“Are you feeling okay?” I asked quietly, holding his hands. 

“Yeah, i'm fine,” he said. 

“You're not allowed to lie to me, we’re married,” I said. “I know you don't want me to worry but you can't lie because I still need to know, even if I might not like it or if it scares me.”

Frank sighed quietly. “It still feels uncomfortable but I'm not too bad, thankfully. Just a slight bit of pain.”

“We can't have sex for a couple weeks,” I said. 

“No sex?” Frank asked in disappointment. “Come on, it wasn't that bad. Maybe just a week then we can fuck again.”

“No, you have to rest,” I said. 

“You're not fucking my son,” my dad said angrily. 

“Oh, I am, and he loves every second of it,” Frank said. “You should see him, he dresses in scantily clad clothes and gives lap dances and he's even sucked me off right in public.”

“My son would never,” my dad denied. 

“You clearly don't know your son,” Frank said. 

“Don't get him mad, Frankie,” I whispered. “He might kick you out again.”

Frank sighed but stayed silent. We got to a big field and I saw a helicopter there. We got ourselves into the helicopter and I held Frank’s hand. 

“Almost home,” I whispered. 

Frank smiled, resting his head in my shoulder. 

“I love you so much, baby,” he mumbled. 

I gave him a kiss, smiling softly. Frank fell asleep as the helicopter took off and I ran my fingers through his hair gently. Everyone else was silent as I looked at the ground that was far below us. 

I kissed the top of Frank’s head softly as I watched Frank sleep peacefully. He looked so gentle and relaxed. He needed to be peaceful and relaxed. If I didn't keep him that way then he could have another heart attack. I think living at the beach house again will help him a lot, he can go back to Beach Daddy.

“How'd you get out here?” Mikey asked. 

“Frank went on a trip for the business but I hid in the trunk to sneak with him,” I said. “And then one night at the hotel we were kidnapped and chained up in a basement on an island. I got us to escape and we've been living on the streets eating food out of the trash trying to find a way home.”

“So you weren't even supposed to be here?” Mikey asked. “It was only meant to be Frank?”

“Yeah. I got into a lot of trouble for sneaking away with him,” I said. “He was really upset with me because he didn't want me getting hurt. He only wants the best for me, you know. He takes care of me, he loves me.”

“He doesn't love you, he's using you,” my dad stated. 

“He does love me,” I said. “We love each other. We’re soulmates, dad. When we were here he gave me almost all of his food. He almost died because he was making sure I was well taken care of before him. He made us switch clothes because he was wearing warmer stuff so he walked around in my pink skirt. And he gave me all his food and he gave me a hat and gloves and he made sure I was always warm and wrapped up in the blanket. He loves me more than anything else in the whole world.”

The two didn't say anything and I lifted Frank’s hand up to give it a soft kiss on the knuckles. 

“He really loves me,” I whispered. “He loves me more than anyone ever has. He's supported me through everything. He's held me when I'm scared and made me smile when I was sad. And everyday he cooks and cleans and he even cleans the litter box. Frank does everything he can to make my life easier and better.”

“That doesn't change the fact that he is the enemy,” My dad said. “He's stolen business, he's killed your mother, and he's even old enough to be your own father.”

“You killed his fiancé first,” I said. “Why would you kill Jamia? She didn't do anything wrong.”

“If she was dead then Frank wouldn't pay attention to the business as much and we'd be able to steal his business,” my dad said. “But then he ended up killing your mom, I hadn't expected that.”

“You're the bad guy,” I said. “Jamia was sweet and innocent.”

“You were only a kid, what do you know?” My dad asked. 

My eyes watered as I shook my head, looking out the window of the helicopter. Frank and I were almost home, we were almost free again.


	22. Chapter 21

We got to the Iero house, or I guess it's the Wentz house now. I went inside, leaving Frank sleeping in the back seat of the car. I went inside and found it oddly dark and empty. 

“Patrick!” I called. 

My voice echoed throughout the house and I bit my lip. 

“Pete?” I asked. 

The house seemed to be completely empty as I opened the door to the office. Pete was there in the dark, he looked like he was a mess. 

“Pete?” I asked. 

He looked up at me. His hair was messy and his eyes were red and puffy.

“What happened?” I asked, going to kneel beside him. “Where's Patrick? Frank needs help from a doctor.”

“Patrick is dead,” Pete whispered. 

My eyes widened as I shook my head. 

“Wh-what happened?” I asked. 

“Some people ambushed us,” he said. “Killed half my men and Patrick.”

“I-I'm so sorry,” I whimpered. “I’m the one who sent them here, I gave them your information.”

Pete raised his hand and slapped me roughly as I gasped. My lip quivered as I held my stinging cheek. 

“Get out of my house,” Pete seethed. 

“Pete, I’m sorry but Frank needs help he had a heart--”

“Get out of my fucking house!” Pete shouted. 

I flinched, hurrying back out to the car. Frank woke up when I shut the door and he looked around in confusion. 

“Hey, why are we leaving?” He asked. 

“No one’s home,” I lied. “But I’m going to find you the best doctor in New Jersey.”

Frank nodded as he yawned. 

“We’re gonna go home and take a nice, long nap,” I said. 

Frank smiled softly, humming in agreement. He turned the music on and held my hand as I drove. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

“Little better, still just a little sleepy from the medicine,” he mumbled. 

I squeezed his hand and looked straight ahead at the road. We got to the beach house and I smiled. Oh god, I missed this place so much. 

“Finally,” he muttered. 

He got out of the car but I quickly got out to help him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as I helped him slowly walk in. 

“A-are you getting worse?” I asked nervously. 

“No, before I was just running on adrenaline so everything was a little easier and hurt less,” Frank said. 

I nodded, helping him into the house. I sat him on the bed and he sighed, laying back down onto it. 

“Alright, let’s get you changed,” I said. 

I untied Frank’s hospital down and pulled it off. I helped him into some boxers and a t-shirt. 

“Get some rest, daddy,” I whispered, kissing his forehead. 

I tucked him into bed and he quickly fell asleep. I headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I took a long, hot shower, washing all the dirt and grime off me. Frank was already clean from the hospital but I was still covered in dirt.

I sighed in content, feeling the water rush over me as I was finally clean. I missed being clean, I even used twice as much soap as usual. I got out and dried off before I put on some panties and curled up in bed with Frank. 

“I love you,” Frank mumbled, pulling me close. 

“I love you too,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

He slept for a while but I didn't, I just stared up at the ceiling as I cried quietly. Patrick was dead and it was all my fault. I didn't mean for him to get killed, I was just scared.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Frank asked. “why are you crying?”

“Nothing,” I mumbled. 

Frank picked himself up on his elbow, looking down at me. 

“What happened to your cheek?” He asked. 

Frank touched my cheek gently and I flinched in pain. 

“I was just trying to move you from the helicopter and I fell,” I said. 

“Then why are you crying,” he asked, gently brushing my tears away. 

“I-I got Patrick killed,” I whimpered. 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and I sniffled. 

“The people I told Pete’s info to killed him and half the other workers,” I whispered. 

“Baby, I'm so sorry,” Frank said, hugging me tight. 

I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him. 

“I didn't mean for him to die,” I cried. “I-I didn't mean for all of them to die. I didn't mean for all of this to happen.”

Frank rubbed my back gently as I sobbed. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Frank whispered, kissing my cheek when I flinched. “Sorry about that too, I forgot.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“Now, did you really get that bruise from falling?” Frank asked. 

“I told Pete that I was the one who got Patrick killed,” I whispered. “A-and then he hit me.”

Frank got up quickly and I gasped. 

“No, daddy, you have to rest,” I said. 

Frank started to the door and I pulled on his arm to try and stop him. 

“He can't just fucking hit my baby and get away with it!” Frank shouted. 

He grabbed the handle of the front door when he stopped suddenly. Frank held his chest in pain, leaning back against the wall. 

“Daddy?” I asked. “Daddy, are you okay? Come on, you have to come sit down.”

I helped Frank to the couch and he laid down. I got some water, helping him drink it. 

“Did you have another heart attack?” I asked. “Do I call for an ambulance and--”

“No, baby, it wasn't a heart attack,” he said softly. “Just still kind of hurts.”

“Wh-what do I do?” I asked. “Do I give you medicine? Do you just sleep? Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I relaxed a little bit. 

“Don't worry about me so much,” Frank whispered. “Will you go beat up Pete for me?”

“He's hurting, daddy,” I whispered. “His boyfriend was killed because of me.”

“That doesn't give him any right to hit you,” Frank said, his fists clenching. 

I kissed his knuckles softly and saw him relax a bit. 

“You need to stay calm,” I whispered. “If you don't you're gonna get hurt again.”

“I'm trying to stay calm,” Frank mumbled. “I've just never had to do it to save my life before. I really am trying my hardest to stay calm but Pete can't just go and fucking hit you. I know he's hurting, I would be too. Patrick was one of my best friends. If I lost you I'd be so upset but that doesn't mean he can fucking hurt you.”

“B-But it's my fault,” I whimpered. 

“You didn't mean to, you were scared,” Frank said. “It was just an accident, baby boy.”

“Just because it's an accident doesn't mean he isn't dead because of me,” I mumbled. 

“Come here,” Frank said softly. 

I curled up with him on the couch as I sniffled. I snuggled against him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“It’s okay to be upset,” he whispered. “I'm upset too, baby. He was one of my best friends. I love him and I love Pete.”

I cried quietly as he rubbed my back. 

“A-Are you hungry?” I asked, picking my head up and wiping my eyes as I tried taking a few deep breaths.

“Yeah, let’s have a little snack and watch some tv,” he said. 

I nodded and went to the fridge. I gasped, covering my nose as I quickly shut the fridge door again. 

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked. 

“Everything in the fridge is spoiled and it smells icky,” I said. 

“Alright, I'll clean it out later,” Frank said. 

I grabbed some cookies from the cabinet, which thankfully hadn't gone stale yet. We watched tv but I kept looking at him nervously, making sure he was okay.

“We’re gonna have to go buy new phones and get some new credit cards,” Frank said. 

“I can do that now if you want,” I offered. “You won't have to stress about it if I get it now.”

“No, that's okay, I want to go too,” Frank said. “I don't want you going out in public alone for a little while.”

“Because of the people who kidnapped us?” I asked and he nodded. “I don't think they would know where we are.”

“Just a precaution, baby boy, you can go out alone later,” Frank said. 

I nodded my head, holding his hand. 

“You sure you're completely okay?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, giving me a kiss. 

“We've gotta go get the pets soon, though,” he said. 

“Not yet, we have to wait until you're healed before we do,” I said. “I really miss them, though, I love cuddling with the pets, they're my little babies.”

Frank smiled, kissing the top of my head. The two of us watched cartoons for a little while, eating little snacks. 

“A-are you happy, daddy?” I asked nervously. 

“Of course I’m happy,” Frank said, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. “Why would you even think otherwise?”

“I don't know, I just want you to be happy is all,” I said. 

“Well, I'm upset about Patrick dying but I'm very happy that we're back home again safe and relatively healthy,” he said. 

I nodded my head, curling up to his side. 

“I really like you,” I said. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love.”

Frank chuckled softly, giving me a kiss. The kiss between us deepened as his tongue ran along mine. His hand ran down to my ass, giving it a soft squeeze as I moaned. 

“N-no,” I gasped, pulling away. “I already told you no sex for a few weeks.”

“Baby, I’m fine,” he said. “You just look so beautiful, I can't keep my hands off you for a few weeks.”

“No sex,” I stated, crossing my arms. 

“If we go to a doctor tomorrow and he says it's okay then can we have sex?” He asked. 

“No, not until I think you're healthy enough,” I stated. 

Frank chuckled. “So are you a doctor now then?”

“Yes, I am,” I said. “And maybe when we can have sex again I’ll put on that little nurse outfit for you.”

Frank gulped and nodded quickly. 

“But only when I say it's safe again,” I said. 

“Fine, we’ll wait until you give me the okay,” Frank said. 

I smiled, giving him a kiss. We stayed curled up on the couch until we both fell asleep right there, back in our safe, peaceful home.


	23. Epilogue

I swung mine and Frank’s hands between us as we walked. The spring flowers were growing around us as birds chirped happily. We were on our daily walk, which we do at the same time everyday. 

“Princesses first,” Frank said, opening the front door of our house. 

I giggled happily, the two of us walking inside. The pets all came over to sniff us before going back to relaxing like they were before. 

“You want some tea?” Frank asked. 

“No thanks,” I said. “And you can't have any either.”

“Why not?” Frank asked, taking his jacket off. 

“Because we’re busy,” I said. 

“Doing what?” He asked in confuson. 

I smiled, sitting him down on the couch before heading to the bedroom. I opened our chest of roleplay costumes and giggled as I pulled the nurse one out and put it on. 

It had just a little red thong with a white skirt that barely covered half my ass. There was a corset too, a red and white one with a little red cross at the top. A little red and white garter strapped went around my thigh and I even had on one of those little white nurses hats with a red cross on it. 

“I'm Nurse Gee, daddy,” I said, walking out. 

I saw Frank gulp as he looked me up and down. 

“Nurse Gee?” Frank asked and I smiled and nodded. “So, are you finally saying I can have sex again? After five whole months? Even though the doctor said we could have sex four months ago?”

“Yes, I think you're able to have sex now,” I said. 

“Good, because I have a lot of time to make up for,” he said. 

I shrieked happily as he pulled me into his lap. The two of us headed for the bedroom quickly. The two of us spent the rest of the night in the bed together, forgetting about the world and how peaceful it was now.


End file.
